A New Member of the Family
by Advanceinulover25
Summary: As the Inuyasha gang travel for Naraku they find a mysterious half demon just like Inuyasha. She has many features that some should remain a secret. Will she be too much trouble to handle or will she be the cupid for our favorite couples. Inu&Kags San
1. The Run for Life and A New Friend

**Hey everyone! I hope you remember me! I'm Advanceinulover25 and I'm rewriting my first story "A New Member of the Family". I haven't read, seen or heard from this story in a while. Now that I've upgraded a bit, I can rewrite this story with a bit more detail. I hope you all enjoy this story as equally as it came out and let me know what you all think :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but this is my original story so please enjoy!**

* * *

The refreshing summer night wind was howling in the wind, moon bright in the sky and the stars twinkling brightly surrounding the moon. The moon made a great light for the pathway leading from the woods to the village. Lucky for a group of five that was just know walking through this pathway.

"How much longer?" a women with raven hair with chocolate eyes said. She wore a white blouse matched with a green skirt, brown shoes and red scarf. She was also carrying around a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"We should be heading close now. Don't worry Kagome," a man replied to the women's questions named Kagome. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail and brown eyes; he wore monk robes (purple and black) with wooden sandals and carried around a monk staff.

"I hope so, my feet are killing me," another woman answered back. She had long brown hair that traveled down to her waist and brown eyes as well. She wore a warrior kimono that was white and purple top and a green skirt. She carried a giant bone boomerang and also, resting on her shoulder was a cat demon with two tails and diamond mark on her forehead.

"I just hope they have food there, I'm starving!" a boy exclaimed. He was a fox demon child who had red hair pulled into a fluffy ponytail. He wore hakami **(please correct me if I'm wrong) **pants that were blue matching with an even lighter blue top. He had fox paws for feet and held around all of his fox magic in his shirt. He even had a fluffy gold tail.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have that instant noodle stuff Kagome gets," another man said. He was also a demon but not just any ordinary demon; he was a half-demon. He had long silver hair that traveled down below his waist. He had bright gold eyes and two silver dog ears on-top of his head. He had claws and fangs and wore a robe of red match with red hakami pants.

"Well whatever food they give us, will be appreciated," the man named Miroku said.

"Please all you care about are the women that will serve us," the boy named Shippo replied.

"I do not! When have I ever?" Miroku replied in defense.

"Gee I don't know, maybe about every time we wonder off to a new village!" the women named Sango exclaimed.

"Face it monk, your nothing but lecher!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome help me out here," Miroku pleaded.

"Sorry Miroku, but you got yourself into this mess, you have to find a way out of it," Kagome said.

The group had just defeated a demon that contained a shard of the Shikon no Tama; a jewel that could grant any wish in the world, but with dire consequences. The jewel was made up of four elements: Knowledge, Courage, Friendship and Love. Together combined with an evil and pure soul created the Shikon no Tama; if found by the wrong hands of a demon or human, the jewel would turn black and hold the light of impurity however, if found by the hands of someone pure, the jewel would turn a bright pink, signaling its purity. Kagome had accidently shattered the jewel when saving a small boy carried away by a raven demon. When she hit the bird with her arrow, it hit the jewel in the process, causing the jewel to shatter and scatter across Japan. The group has traveled for a long time recollect the shards and bring them together again; stopping demons in possession of a jewel shard that reigned terror on villages and any humans that did the same. They were traveling to this location because it was now time for the group to rest.

As the group headed closer and closer to the village, not far away in the woods were villagers with torches and fork knifes. They were in search of a small girl who seemed to be trouble for the village. One of the villagers spotted her and they ran after her again. She looked like a half demon with silver hair like Inuyasha, silver dog ears although the tips of the ears were black. Her eyes were the color gold and she wore a priestess outfit but was torn up by all the branches she ran through; it was also filthy from dirt and a few blood stains she had. The villagers were set on this girl for some reason and they wanted her dead. She was already alone in this world and what made it worse was that she would die alone. She was running for her life and she didn't want to die this way. A villager on who was just to her right readied his bow and shot his arrow throw the young girl's left shoulder. She yelped in pain and touched her shoulder; blood was on her hand but she couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop! Not now, she needed to find help and the only way she would get that help was if she screamed. But who would save her, in this village; no one, but she had to try, in order to save her life.

"Please! If anyone can hear me! HELP!" screamed the small girl with tears running down her face. Luckily her screams were not unheard and the scream traveled all the way to where the group of five was. Having sensitive ears, Inuyasha heard the scream and stopped dead in his tracks, when he did everyone wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Do you sense something?" Kagome asked.

"I heard a scream and I can smell blood," Inuyasha replied and the gang went to investigate where the screams and blood were coming from. The small girl, still running for her life, came through a clearing but ended up being a cliff. She was now panicked and the villagers were now surrounding her. She was crying her heart out and she could feel her heart pulsing abnormally in her chest.

"_**You know you can do it, just kill them. Kill them for what they have done!"**_ exclaimed the demon inside the small girl's mind.

"NO! I won't!" the girl whimpered. The villagers knew she was hopeless and the same man who shot her shoulder readied his bow again; this time to end her. He let go of the arrow and it went soaring to the girl. She closed her eyes tight, ready for the impact but it never came. She slowly looked up and saw a man in red, standing in front of her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Another half demon!" a villager exclaimed.

"Let's kill him too!" another villager replied but before they could take a tackle, the rest of the gang came to view.

"Don't even think about it!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh and what will you do about it," a villager said. The group took their fighting stance, "You don't scare us."

"Why are you out to kill this small girl?" exclaimed Sango.

"She deserves it, like all half demons. They don't belong in this world!" a villager replied.

"She brings our village a bad reputation and she is no longer allowed to live here!" another villager exclaimed. The man with the arrows was now aiming for both Inuyasha and the small girl, when he released the arrow; Inuyasha caught the arrow in flight and crushed it into two. He glared at them with a menacing look and the villagers saw the rage he held and decided they valued their life more than harming the girl so they headed back to the same village the gang was about to travel into.

"Who's afraid now?" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well, at least that's taken care of," Sango said.

"Yes, it seems we were at the nick of time before they had the chance to kill her," Miroku said.

"Yeah, but she's still badly hurt," Kagome said looking at the girl, "and scared too. What should we do?"

"I'll talk to her," Inuyasha replied.

"Are you sure? What if you make it worse?" Shippo asked which deserved a punch to the head from Inuyasha.

"Well I'm a half demon too. Maybe I can get the kid to calm down," he said.

"Good idea. The moment she smells his scent, she will know he is a half demon and hopefully trusts us enough to help," Miroku replied as Inuyasha walked up to the child.

"I hope so," Sango sighed.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Inuyasha asked crouching down eye level to her. "We're not here to hurt you, we just want to help." She looked up and he finally took a good look at her face. "Wow you look a lot like me." She had almost the same features except for the black on top of her dog ears. She had bruises everywhere and cuts that were paper-cut-size and cuts that look more like bite wounds. She still didn't meet his gaze, she was too frightened. "You're going to be okay now, kid." She finally looked up and her eyes that were once hollow and filled with sadness turned, turned to joy and feeling of safety. Before Inuyasha could process why she was all of a sudden happy, she jumped on him giving him a hug.

"I knew it," she sobbed. "I knew you would come back, you just had too. I'm so glad you're here papa! Now we can go home!" the girl exclaimed, "I've missed you so much papa," she sighed and with that she fell unconscious.

"Father?" Inuyasha questioned.

* * *

**Ok guys that was the first chapter of A New Member of the Family. I hope this turned out better than it was before. I feel as though when I wrote it back then, I was in a rush and kept repeating the same chapters. Also I made Inuyasha seem really accepting and that actually wasn't suppose to happen. But don't worry I'll make it work somehow. I'm probably going to delete the chapters and load them up again when I'm done. Anyway let me know everyone and I'll see you all next time.**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	2. A New Member of The Family, Akira

**Hello again everyone! This is Advanceinulover25 updating Chapter 2! I just want to say that I'm still touched that so many people have sent me those reviews when this story came out for the first time. I'm hoping this will still be a hit.**

**So here are some of the people that were the first few that have left me some such great reviews:**

**Mzginger994,**

**Hitntr,**

**ShahzysAngelette,**

**Vampirelover2009,**

**wowjunky,**

**Sweet Possum, and last but not least**

**Sombra112.**

**Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews and now let's get along with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't so I hope that answers certain questions. Well enjoy!**

* * *

"Father?" Inuyasha asked to himself in surprise. How in the world did he look like the girl's father? Something must have happened to them because she was crying in a way that showed she hasn't seen her old man in a long time. Now that he knew the girl was unconscious, he picked her up in his arms and walked towards the group. Everyone approached him as well to get a view of what the girl's conditions were. She looked fragile and weak while asleep; it wasn't a surprise due to her constant crying and almost losing her life.

"She kind of fainted," Inuyasha explained.

"It's okay. Its better, she's been running for her life. I wouldn't blame her," Miroku said.

"Wow, the resemblance between you two are astounding," Sango gasped.

"Oh she's so adorable! I just want to hold her in my arms," Kagome sighed.

"Then here," Inuyasha said as he tried to push the girl into Kagome's arms but the girl had a strong grip on his shirt. He sighed, "Or not."

"Don't worry, stay here with the girl. We'll go set up camp for the night," Miroku said.

"Yeah I guess I have no choice," Inuyasha sighed angrily.

"Oh stop being all sour," Kagome said which made the dog less tense. As the gang set up camp, he decided to sit comfortably on the ground with the girl lying on his lap. As they were waiting for the fish to cook, the gang began their conversation and Kagome started to attend the girl's wounds.

"I'm wondering why those villagers wanted to kill the girl. It doesn't make much sense to me," Miroku started.

"I thought being a half demon was one," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Well yes, but I'm sure they won't just kill her for that."

"They were pretty clear about it." Being a half demon, Inuyasha understood the circumstances of being one. He was always teased, pushed around by demons and humans treated him like nothing and when his mother died, he was left alone.

"So Inuyasha, why did the girl call you father?" Shippo asked as he looked over the girl.

"I don't know. I just asked if she was okay and that we wouldn't hurt her, next thing you know she's giving me affection and calling me her father," Inuyasha explained.

"I wonder if those villagers killed her parents," Sango thought out loud.

"Most likely," Inuyasha said.

"Well unfortunately, that village is in our way to getting back home. If we're going to Kaede's village then it's the only route that will lead us back," Miroku said.

"No! I refuse; why don't we just take Kirara and fly past the village while Shippo carries Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango said.

"You know that we can't. The villagers might mistake us for demons that are attacking their village."

"Fine, just as long I don't spend a whole day there."

"Yeah, let's get some rest if we're going to be traveling for a while," Kagome said. Everyone nodded and got ready for bed. The girl finally let go of Inuyasha and he decided to give her to Kagome.

"I'll be up on the tree, just in case they try to come back," Inuyasha said. She nodded and with one jump he sat himself on a thick branch. She smiled knowing he would protect them for the night and she decided to set a futon for the girl. When she was finally tucked the girl in she heard the girl sigh.

"Father…" she said and with that Kagome slept in her own sleeping bag with Shippo and they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and the sun was rising brightly. The sun's rays hit the small girl first and she was the first to open her golden eyes. She was surprised to see that she was bandaged up on a comfortable futon. Her outfit was still torn but she was alright. She didn't remember much of what happened last night. She turned to her left to see that she was surrounded by humans. She was scared and was about to make a run for it when she noticed that the two females had a demon with them. The women that was close to the fire pit had a demon cat with her while the one closest to the girl had a fox child wrapped in her arms. She began to feel relieved that they wouldn't harm her. She then got up and decided to run off in case they didn't want her. Unfortunately she didn't get very far because she smelled another demon, one that smelled like her…_a half demon_. She looked left and right and finally looked up the tree. Sure enough, a man with silver hair and two dog ears and wore red clothing. He seemed to be asleep and so she continued walking until she got to a nearby stream.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Inuyasha said from behind the girl. She gasped and turned around quickly. "You were pretty beaten up when we found you." She took little steps towards the stream. He could hear her movements and with one jump he stood behind her which made the girl jump forward in terror. "Look we're not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want with me," the girl sobbed. Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, I know you're scared. Trust me, I had to go through this kind of crap too, but we're here to help not harm." He reached his hand out to her and she looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked confused.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm," he sighed, "I'm your friend." She looked at his hand and back to his eyes. She sighed and took his hand as she got up.

"So you okay kid," he asked just as Kagome came up to them.

"Well good morning you two," Kagome said. "Seems you two are bright and early birds. Why did you two wonder off?"

"She decided to go for an early swim. Don't worry, I stopped her," Inuyasha said.

"Well are you two hungry?" the small girl perked her ears up and the sound of food and she nodded her head.

"Well come on. There's plenty for everyone," the girl began to walk but stopped to look at Inuyasha which ticked him off a little.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing I just want to say thank you," she said. Inuyasha was confused.

"And for what?"

"Helping me," she said and with that she ran to the gang.

"Well hello there," Miroku said.

"Hi," Sango and Shippo said to the girl. She bowed her head.

"Well let's introduce ourselves. I'm Kagome," Kagome said.

"I'm Sango and this is my demon cat and partner Kirara," Sango said as Kirara meowed.

"I'm Shippo, I hope we can be friends," Shippo said as he extended his hand to her which she accepted.

"And I'm Miroku. Your fabulous man to- OW" Miroku said but was cut off by Sango's Hirakotsu.

"Enough with that!" she said angrily. The girl giggled silently.

"And I guess you've already met Inuyasha," Shippo said as Inuyasha headed towards the group.

"So what's your name?" Shippo asked. The girl was weary and wasn't sure to say anything. She looked to each of their faces, waiting for her to respond. She sighed.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," she began, "My name is Akira." She then bowed and wished she wasn't going to be banished from the group.

"Oh that is a really pretty name," Kagome said, reassuring to Akira that none of them were "bad" people. She smiled and sat down with the gang. In order for her to be more comfortable with everyone, the gang decided to share stuff about them; how they met, why they were traveling, what was their goal; then the topic of the Shikon no Tama came along which drew Akira's attention.

"I heard about that," she said which made everyone stare at her. She jumped. "I mean my mother used to tell me stories of it."

"What do you know?" Sango asked.

"Well I know that it can grant any wish whether demon or human. It's very powerful and the person to have created it was the priestess…Mi-Midoriko."

"Wow you do know," Shippo said. She smiled.

"Well unfortunately the jewel was scattered accidently by Kagome and we have been traveling around Japan looking for the shards to not fall into the wrong hands," Miroku said. "Once we have them all then we can destroy it for good."

"How was it scattered?" Akira asked Kagome.

"Well, I was trying to save a boy from the river. He was almost carried away from a crow demon and Inuyasha killed it. Well we thought he did. Well after I saved the boy, the crow began to regenerate and one of its foot was still clinging to the boy. I decided to attach the foot to one of my arrows and shoot the bird with it. I didn't realize it would also shatter the jewel in the process," Kagome explained a little embarrassed.

"Wow," Akira said in amazement.

"And like we mentioned before, we must collect them before anyone gets their hands on them."

"Sounds like an adventure," Akira sighed.

"Come with us," Sango said. Akira jumped at the suggestion.

"No, please. I wouldn't want to trouble any of you. Besides, I'm not even prepared for such a thing," Akira said.

"Think nothing of it. We can teach you some basics," Miroku said.

"Besides we don't want you to get hurt again," Kagome said.

"Well if you all insist on me going, I'll be glad to join," Akira smiled and bowed her head.

"First thing is first, you don't have to bow your head all the time. We're friends here and bowing is unnecessary," Sango smiled at the girl. She smiled back and she was about to bow again but instead said thank you. She was officially a member of the group and now the only obstacle was to cross the village. The gang packed up their belongings and head out.

As they entered the village, the villagers began to hide into their homes and the same villagers that were about to kill her stood in their way. Akira decided to hide behind Inuyasha in hopes that he would scare them away again.

"What are you doing here? You threaten us with your power and now you dare to enter our homes! What do you want with us?" the man that seemed to be the leader of the group growled at them.

"We just want to pass," Kagome said nicely.

"We're not going to let you!"

"But-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Don't waste your breath Kagome. These men aren't going to let us through. So we're just going to force ourselves through," he began to crack his knuckles ready to fight off against the humans but was stopped by Akira.

"Please don't hurt them," she whispered.

"Why not? They're the ones that hurt you not us."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt too," Inuyasha sighed at Akira's statement.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"What are all of you blabbering about," the villager said.

"Let us pass and we won't disturb you ever again," Miroku said calmly.

"Oh yeah," one of the villagers was about to shoot at the group but his main target was at Kagome. "We'll just see about that!" The villager let go of the arrow and it came straight for her.

"STOP!" Akira yelled as her eyes glowed white and the arrow stopped inches away from Kagome's heart. The arrow then fell to the ground. The villagers looked at the now glowing Akira and decided to let the group pass.

"Don't hurt us," the villager said. Akira then stopped glowing and fell unconscious. Kagome caught her as she fell in her hands. But then instantly woke up again.

"You're okay," Kagome said. The entire gang was now crossing while all of the villagers just saw them leave. Akira took in a deep breath of relief and she knew, she would no longer be living in such a terrible village that tortured her so much. She knew she was now accepted by someone, some people and was now a member of people who cared.

* * *

**Alright! Another update is on the way! I tried to keep it the way I did but the idea was flowing through me. Anyway please review and let me know what you all think! Till next time.**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	3. The Truth Behind Akira's Past

**Hi everyone, Advanceinulover25 here. Ok so let's review shall we? Akira has now joined the Inuyasha gang and left her village where she once lived. Now they have arrived in Kaede's village where we will see how Akira really is and her special powers that she has.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha.**

* * *

It took a bit of fight off demons to finally get to the village of Kaede. Akira growing more and more anxious at their arrival; would they accept her or would they shun her away? Once within the village, however, everyone greeted the gang including Akira. They asked her where she came from and her name and one of the villagers even offered her an apple. The village looked so peaceful and calm to Akira. All the while she still held a sadden face and Kagome noticed.

"Are you alright Akira?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yes," Akira responded in surprise. After all the introductions and greetings were done, the gang headed to Kaede's home. Akira was anxious again.

"Don't worry Akira. We know of a priestess and she will aid us," Sango said. Akira nodded.

"Hello? Kaede-san?" Kagome asked to the empty room. Then the old priestess came out of a room.

"Ah Kagome, ye have returned," Kaede said as the group was walking in. "Did ye find anymore jewel shards?"

"Two, but other than that we've been doing fine," Sango said. During their conversation, Akira was weary and scared. She could sense the immense power coming from Kaede and didn't want to upset her, so she hid behind Inuyasha.

"Kid, you'll be fine," Inuyasha said but Akira didn't budge. Kaede then noticed a small figure hide behind Inuyasha.

"Well hello young child. I can see ye behind Inuyasha's leg," Kaede said which startled the girl. Her hiding spot was now discovered and she finally appeared on Inuyasha's side, still holding onto his hakami pants. "What is ye name child?"

"Akira," Akira said quietly. "May I ask what is yours?"

"My name is Kaede," Kaede smiled at her. Akira could tell by just her smile that she wasn't a being of evil and she was actually good. Not someone that would harm her. "It is a pleasure to meet ye." Kaede said as she extended her hand for her to shake. Akira tensed but then relaxed knowing she just wanted to shake her hand. So she slowly walked up to Kaede and shook her hand.

For a while, everyone began to know one another and soon enough some of members grew hungry and Kaede and Kagome began to prepare lunch. Kagome brought her ninja food from her home and distributed them to each person and Kaede made a delectable soup with rice on the side; small but healthy.

"Okay everyone, enjoy the food," Kagome said and everyone began to eat their container of ramen. Well, all except for Akira who has never eaten this kind of food before and was going to eat the vegetable soup Kaede made. Kagome noticed her sudden weariness and helped her.

"Here," Kagome said bring her container of ramen toward her for her to try. "I promise that if you try it, you'll like it." Akira was hesitant and decided to take a taste of the ramen and in a matter of seconds it entered her mouth, she exploded with delight.

"Wow, this is amazing! It's like nothing I have ever tasted!" exclaimed Akira excitedly.

"I told you," Kagome laughed and handed her a new container of ramen for her to eat. When she handed her the container, Akira made sure nothing was left of it.

"Thank you!" Akira said.

"Your absolutely welcome," Kagome smiled.

"So Akira," Miroku started, "if you don't mind me asking, why those villagers wanted to kill you in the first place?" Akira jumped; it appeared to one of them that it was a topic she did not want to discuss.

"Even for a half demon, don't they need a reason?" Shippo asked. Akira's shoulders slumped down and along with her ears. The only thing she could do was get up and walk out the hut with everyone just watching her leave.

"Was it something that we said?" Sango said worried.

"Probably," Inuyasha said from his corner in the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"Look I'm just stating the obvious. I'm a half demon, and when I was a pup no one really needed an excuse to kill me. What makes you think those humans had an excuse?" Inuyasha said which made everyone flinch. Could the true reason behind Akira's attack was really no reason at all? Were the villagers really chasing Akira for fun? All they knew was that they felt guilty for putting Akira on the spot and need to find the upset girl.

"Maybe you should go talk to her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she look to the door to her dog friend.

"Keh, I don't know how that would help," Inuyasha said.

"Well you did say you were a half demon _and_ you'll be able to understand her feelings more," Miroku said.

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha said as he walked out the hut to find the wondering girl. He smelled the air and finally caught Akira's scent. She wasn't far but she wasn't that close either. He ran towards the forest and he was surprised that she was so near the Goshinbaku tree. He stopped in front of it, remembering the first time he met Kagome and was free; he sighed but then sniffed the air to do what he came here to do. She was in the bushes.

"Akira?" he asked towards the bushes. "Hey pup come on out." The bushes ruffled some more until Akira finally submerged from the bushes. "Come on pup, everyone is worried about you."

"They are," Akira said; her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" She shrugged. "Look what's really got you upset?" He crouched down to her level as to not intimidate her. She nodded as if to say nothing but he wasn't going to leave with a nothing.

"It's just, I don't know," she sighed and was hesitant. For some reason he decided to ask a question that seemed to pop out of nowhere in the back of his mind.

"Does it have to do anything with your parents?" Inuyasha asked. She gasped and looks at him. He saw her eyes, filled with tears and sadness. He knew exactly what she was going through. "Listen, the reason I ask that is because, I went through the same thing."

"You did," she said surprised.

"Well yeah. It's not easy being a half demon." She nodded with a sigh. "When I was young I was tortured and my life was a living hell. Not only humans were after me but demons too." She was surprised that he was sharing this with her. It gave her the ability to talk as well.

"My mother, she was beautiful and my father, he was powerful," she started. "I think the only person that knew _exactly_ how I felt was my mother. Every time someone told made fun of me or I was having a hard day, she would make me feel better, like any mother would but she understood me. She had ears like me, lavender hair and well like I said before she was really beautiful." Inuyasha nodded so she could continue. "One day, I went to the forest to collect some herbs so my mother could make. She usually made medicine and sometimes used herbs for different foods and vitamins. When I came back-" she stopped because she began to cry.

"What is it Akira?" Inuyasha said.

"Our home was in flames, I tried to find them but I was scared but I didn't want to be killed by them. I ran away, far away and I-" she couldn't continue, she cried with all her heart and she hid her face in her hands.

"Pup, I know how you feel; I was alone my entire life. I know what it's like to be afraid; to be alone and have nowhere to go. But you're not alone, you have us now." Akira looked up and knew that he actually meant it. She cried into his chest and he was surprised but thought he should just let her cry, until she would cry no more.

* * *

**Yay! Another excellent update; I hope I'm doing a good job but now I must leave and update another chapter. Until next time.**

**_Advanceinulover25_**


	4. You are my Papa!

**Hello everyone! Advanceinlover25 here and updating Chapter 4 again. Thank you to all that have been reviewing and you don't know how awesome that feels to have feedback. Anyway, I noticed that my last chapters have been short and I'm really sorry. They'll hopefully be building up. Anyway, back to the story and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

When Akira finally stopped crying, Inuyasha carried her back to Kaede's hut in order for her to rest. She cried until she slept and in her sleep she was still sobbing. When he arrived, everyone began to worry and question what was wrong. He explained what happened but not what Akira had shared with him. They decided to get some rest themselves for the day that would come.

The next morning, everyone was doing their usual routine; eating breakfast, getting ready for the trip, etc. All the while, Akira was sitting outside watching Shippo play with Kirara and thinking about what happened the day before. She regretted telling Inuyasha a little of her family but she also felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She assumed the only reason she even shared was because she in a way trusted Inuyasha along with his friends. She just hoped everyone trusted her as well. She lost her concentration when Shippo and Kirara came over to her.

"Hi Akira, do you want to play with me and Kirara?" Shippo asked. Akira was hesitant; she knew she trusted them, all of them, but did they trust her too. They must have, otherwise Shippo wouldn't have offered his time to her. Akira smiled.

"Sure, I would love to," she said and really meant it. For the first time she felt accepted by someone, even if she didn't know for sure, but the fact that Shippo wanted to play and actually acknowledge her was all she cared about right now. The group of three [Kirara, Shippo and Akira] were playing hide and seek and appeared to be any other group of kids playing. Akira was behind a tree hiding away from Shippo who was seeking her, she forgot for moment what she was doing because she felt something, something pure calling to her. Shippo then scared her because her mind was wondering.

"Got you! Now you're it!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran away from her, she semi-smiled and all of a sudden, in that moment she didn't want to play anymore, but Shippo was too far for him to even hear her. She sighed and decided to wonder the forest that was behind her. _"No one will notice I'm even gone."_ She told herself and explored the forest of Inuyasha. She wondered why it was called this and how it all made the village whole. She then walked to a clearing that held the Goshinbaku tree in the middle. She smiled, remembering the tree from a long time ago:

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Momma what is dat?" asked the 2 year old Akira.**_

_**"That my little one is the Goshinbaku; a sacred and most powerful tree," a woman said with long lavender hair and dog ears. "A long time ago a half demon fell in love with a powerful priestess who at the time was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. You remember the Shikon no Tama right dear?" she asked her daughter and Akira nodded. "Well the two, despite their different existence, fell in love, so much that the half demon no longer desired to become a full demon, but instead a full human. Unfortunately, on the day he was supposed to turn human for his lover, a powerful demon that held so much greed for the jewel tricked the two lovers and made them hate each other. The half demon, heartbroken, came for the jewel that was in a shrine in the village. Once he obtained it, he started for the forest but never made it far because the priestess shot her sacred arrow at her lover and he was bounded to this very same tree for 50 years."**_

_**"Wow! What happened to him momma?" Akira asked.**_

_**"Well, on the day he was released, the reincarnation of the priestess came and freed him. Unfortunately, she accidently shattered the jewel that scattered across our land. Now the two travel around to collect the jewel shards before it gets to evil."**_

_**"It would be really cool to go and see dem wouldn't it be momma," Akira said excitedly.**_

_**"Yes, yes it would. Maybe one day we will," her mother said with her wide and warm smile.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Now she remembered it all. It just seemed so long ago that Akira's mother and she were here in this forest. She looked up and the tree and decided to touch the tree. _"I wonder?"_ Her body began to glow a bright blue aura and once her glowing blue hand touched the trunk of the tree, she saw everything:

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Inuyasha!" exclaimed a priestess as she shot the arrow heading towards Inuyasha's direction. The arrow hit his left shoulder making him release the jewel from his hand and binding him to the tree. He looked up at her and saw her hurt face. Not to mention her right shoulder hand been severely wounded by a demon of some sort. He began to feel faint but why?**_

_**"Kikyo…how could, I thought…," Inuyasha said he slipped into an internal slumber. The villagers gathered around the priestess named Kikyo who had now collapsed to her knees. A young girl whose eye was bandaged came to Kikyo's side.**_

_**"Sister Kikyo," the girl said.**_

_**"Here," Kikyo said picking up the jewel and handing it to her younger sister, "take the jewel and burn it with my ashes. Then I'll be able to drag it to hell with me and no demon can ever posses it," then she slowly dropped to the ground.**_

_**"Sister Kikyo. Sister Kikyo!" screamed the girl with tears flowing down her face and she witnessed her sister's death.**_

_**..xxx50yearslaterxxx…**_

_**A girl with raven long hair and brown eyes who was wearing a green skirt and white blouse along with a red scarf appeared from the forest. She appeared to look very similar to the priestess Kikyo. She just stared at the dog demon that was in a peaceful slumber. Unfortunately she did not belong there and was captured by the nearby villagers. Later that day, she was being chased by a demon and her scream of help awoke Inuyasha. The demon began to attack Kagome in order to get the Shikon no Tama that was within her body. Inuyasha recognized it but the demon began to strangle Kagome against Inuyasha. He asked to pull out the arrow that was on his shoulder in order for them to live. She did as she was told and released the arrow which set the demon free.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Akira jumped back as she felt a shock from her hand. The tree did not want her to see any more of its memories. She thanked the tree but she was still in shock. All of what she saw, she couldn't believe that is what happened over 50 years ago. She wanted to cry; in the vision of the couple, she could feel the emotions they were going through and the heartbreak they felt. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't sense someone walk towards her until the last minute.

"Hey pup, what are you doing all the way out here?" Inuyasha said. "Shippo said you disappeared."

"Just trying to get some advice I guess," Akira said guilty. Inuyasha was about to say something when he noticed that Akira's was glowing blue.

"Since when do you turn blue?"

"Oh this," Akira was stuttering.

"Tell me the truth Akira." She looked up at him and sighed.

"Well it's one of the powers that I have. I can tap into the memories of any living organism. I was here to see if the tree could help me." She looked up and saw that he wasn't all that upset. "I just realized that I came here before. My mother told me the story," she hesitated, "the story…of you." She bowed her head in guilt and Inuyasha sighed.

"What did you see?" She gasped, was he upset?

"I-" she stuttered, "I-I saw you and the priestess Kikyo…she hurt you." Inuyasha just sighed again because she began to sob.

"Akira, I know this is completely off topic as to what is going on, but do you remember what happened when we found you?" She looked up. "Do you remember calling me father?"

"I did," she said surprised. The truth was she really didn't remember at all. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess it has to do with you essence."

"My essence?" He was quite confused.

"Essence like you soul," she started to calm down a bit. "I did say I can tap into the memories of living organisms, but I can also tap into the emotions and personality."

"Okay, I understand now."

"I don't mean to do it. It just happens. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's something you can't control and I understand that," Inuyasha knew what he was saying. Almost turning into a full demon whenever he was in danger, he obviously could not control. Akira could sense his hurt and spoke in a calming voice.

"You do understand," she smiled. Inuyasha nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"It's what I do."

"Um… I have a question."

"Sure."

"Are you in love with um…Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha almost fell.

"Keh, I am not in love with her. Why would I be I mean she's stubborn and she sits me all the time for things that I haven't done wrong!"

"I can tell you're lying Inuyasha-sama." She began to giggle at Inuyasha's attempt to play it cool.

"Keh," Inuyasha blushed. "Just-just don't tell her would ya?" She giggled in response.

"Okay father." Inuyasha stared at her and she covered her mouth. "Sorry, Inuyasha-sama."

"Listen, I know how you feel," Inuyasha sighed, "So if it makes you feel any better you can call me father. It would be alright with me." Akira looked up and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." Akira jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you…" she sighed in his chest. He smiled down on her and hugged her back.

"Now come on, no more crying," he went down to her height and started to sooth her.

"I'm just so happy," she said as she wiped away her tears of joy.

"Well if you keep crying then I have to do something to cheer you up," he said with a sly smile.

"Like what?" But before Akira could get an answer, Inuyasha tackled her to the ground and began to tickle Akira.

"No! Stop!" she yelled as she was laughing, trying to control her body from jerking.

"Not until you stop crying," Inuyasha was actually having fun with Akira. He was surprised but he really didn't complain.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop! Please father!" Akira laughed as she pleaded and was actually for once, happy. Inuyasha got off of her and helped her get up.

"Now come on, lunch is ready."

"Okay. I'm actually pretty hungry."

"Good. Now let's make a proposal here."

"Which is?"

"We race to the hut; now if I win, you have to give me half of you food and walk the entire time we travel until we get to the next village."

"Okay and if I win then you have to give me your food and promise me that you won't leave."

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"I mean your group…our group. You won't turn into a full demon." Akira said with a worried face. Inuyasha sincerely smiled and promised her. "Okay last one there is a rotten egg!"

"No way! That is completely against the rules! You can't get a head start."

"You never said anything about rules father!" Akira laughed as she raced down to the village with her best friend and figure-father, Inuyasha.

* * *

**Alright I'm all done. It's getting there, at least its a tiny bit longer than the last chapter. Now its time for chapter 5! Let me know how its going and I'll see you all soon.**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	5. The Love of A Mother

**Hello everyone, Advanceinulover25 is here again updating Chapter 5! I've actually had time to review some of my material and I love that you guys leave me such great reviews. Please keep sending me some! I would greatly appreciate it! Now on with the show…err…story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the plot...oh and my Character Akira! Now enjoy!**

* * *

"Yay, I win! I guess I get your food and you promise me that promise!" Akira exclaimed as Inuyasha and she raced down the hill to the hut. As they ran villagers waved hello as the two were neck and neck but at the end, Akira came first.

"Well you wouldn't have won if you just didn't cheat," Inuyasha complained as he was gasping for air. Akira just stuck her tongue out to him in a playful way.

"I'm the winner and your just mad because you're the rotten egg!" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah come on," he motioned for her to get in the hut and once inside, Shippo greeted her with questions.

"Akira! Where were you? I thought you got lost or worse; attacked by a demon!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry Shippo. I was just, taking a walk," Akira said.

"Well, let me know next time. I was worried."

"I will," she said as she saw the gang sitting there waiting for her.

"Akira, are you alright now?" Sango asked.

"We're sorry if we offended you," Kagome said.

"It was our mistake," Miroku said.

"It's alright everyone. Thank you and I'm okay now," Akira smiled which everyone smiled back in response. After a few hours had passed, Kagome packed everything in her yellow backpack she wears while traveling. She was ready to head to the sacred well which would allow her to travel back to her home in the future. She walked with Inuyasha alone which caught Akira's attention. She followed the two there while hiding behind a bush.

"Well, I'll be back soon," Kagome said.

"How soon is soon?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, I do have to re-supply and it's not like their inexpensive you know."

"Keh, whatever. Just make sure you're back before Akira finds out your gone." Akira gasped. She couldn't believe they would keep this secret to her. Inuyasha heard her gasp and was in a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome said worried.

"Someone's here," he growled.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," he said as he saw the rustling of the bushes.

"Come out of there!" Akira sighed and knew her hiding place was spotted. She stood up and turned to see them.

"Akira?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Hi," Akira said in a sheepish voice.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said.

"I...I just wanted to know where you were going."

"You shouldn't be out here. There could be a demon at any moment. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed at the attitude Inuyasha was giving to Akira. She bowed her head in guilt.

"I'm sorry father," she said.

"_Father?_" Kagome was surprised and confused as to why Akira was calling Inuyasha father…again! She was surprised because it would explain why he was acting fatherly to her but why, she didn't know.

"Well now that you're here, say bye to Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Bye? Why, where are you going moth- I mean Kagome-sama," Akira hesitated. Kagome smiled.

"I'm going home for a little while sweetie. I won't be gone for long. I'm just going to re-stock some supplies we're running out of and I want to see my family for a bit. I'm not leaving for good," Kagome said. Akira was curious as to how Kagome was heading home and most importantly where her home was exactly. She walked up to the well and looked down.

"There's nothing but bones down there. This is how you get home?" Akira said confused.

"Yes, it's a very long story but I'll explain when I get back."

"But now she really needs to go," Inuyasha said a bit annoyed. Kagome patted Akira's head and with the help of Inuyasha she jumped into the well.

She was surrounded by a blue aura as she floated down; traveling across space and time, 500 years into the future where she lived. She finally floated onto the ground of the well and was in modern day Japan; she was home. She climbed out of the well using the ladder on the side and walked home. The well was a part of her shrine which her parents owned and within it, the sacred tree was there as well. She walked past it and came through the slide door.

"Mom, I'm home," Kagome said as she took off her shoes.

"Kagome dear, was that you?" a voice called out.

"Yes, I'm home," Kagome said as she walked into her home. A women with very short brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a yellow dress underneath a pick apron walked into the hall way.

"Welcome home dear!" the women said as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"It's good to see you again mom."

"Oh it's good to see you too. So how was the feudal era?"

"It was fine. We rescued a little girl who was being attacked by these villagers."

"Oh my, that's awful!" the mother gasped.

"She's fine now. She's staying with Inuyasha and everyone. You know, she looks a lot like him too." Kagome smiled.

"Well I'm glad everything went well. Go upstairs and relax for a while sweetheart. I'll get a bath ready for you." Mrs. Higarashi said.

"Thanks mom." Kagome headed upstairs to her room to change and get ready for her relaxing bath. When her mother was finished she walked to the bathroom and slowly stepped into the warm water. "Ah this is heaven," she sighed and muscles began to relax. As she enjoyed herself, she began to think about Akira. All she did was stand by Inuyasha the whole time, but she was slowly beginning to trust them all. _"She was so upset when she asked about her attacking. I wonder why though." _She was finally done with her back and left for her room. She then changed her pajamas that had cute dogs on them. She rested on her bed comfortably but her mind was being bottled with so many thoughts.

"She looked upset when I was leaving," she thought out loud. "She was even about to call me mother. I know she was." Kagome yawned and drifted off to a heavy slumber, with Akira and Inuyasha still on her mind.

* * *

Kagome patted Akira's head and with the help of Inuyasha she jumped into the well surrounding her in a blue light. Akira looked on until she was completely gone and all she could see again was bones. She sadly sighed, already missing her scent. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at Akira and her sadden state.

"Akira, stop thinking Kagome won't be back. Besides I'm going to go get her," Inuyasha said.

"I know," she sighed.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should be heading back now." Inuyasha said as he carried her to the hut. When it was time to get some rest, Inuyasha found Akira alone in a corner. She usually slept with Kagome but now that she was gone for a few days, Akira didn't know what to do. He decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Akira," he said. She looked up at him.

"Hi," she replied.

"It's pretty cold out."

"Yeah," she sighed. Inuyasha sighed sadly at her loneliness. He opened his arms, "Come here." Akira looked at him and was surprised at his gesture. She half smiled and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her comfortably. "See now both of us won't be so cold." She smiled and slowly closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

The next morning; the first to wake up before the sun was Akira. She looked around to her surroundings and recognized she was in Kaede's hut. She sighed happily and decided to take a walk but was restrained. She looked down to her stomach and Inuyasha's arms were around her. She looked up at him with a smile; he was fast asleep. She quietly and slowly got out of his grasp and walked slowly (trying to make her scent not disappear) out of the hut. She walked for what seemed like hours because by the time she was in the forest the sun was over the horizon…she was headed to the well.

"If mama can do it then so can I," Akira whispered. She looked down the well and knew what she had to do. She stood on the edge of the well and jumped in. She was then surrounded by blue aura just like Kagome had been in too. She could sense that she was getting farther and farther away from home because the scents were different. Her feet finally touched the ground, making the blue aura that surrounded her disappear. She smelled the air but coughed because of the smog and pollution in it. She decided to concentrate on finding Kagome's scent instead. She smelled the air just for her and made it to the nearby house that was not far from the well.

An alarm could be heard and Kagome groggily woke up to turn it off and get ready for school. She put on her school uniform, grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Once outside her room, she could smell the pancakes cooking in the kitchen and she happily went in to find her mother was what was making the delicious food.

"Good morning mom," Kagome said happily.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Higarashi said, "how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful," she sighed as she sat down and her mother put a plate full of pancakes in front of her. Soon, Sota came in the kitchen ready to eat as well but seemed to have a worried face.

"What's the matter Sota?" Mrs. Higarashi asked.

"Um…Kagome," he started.

"Yeah, what's up?" she said as she drank some orange juice.

"There's some little girl here wanting to see you. She looks like Inuyasha." Kagome almost choked on her juice when her younger brother said that.

"What? How did she get here?"

"I don't know, she was in your room and I asked what she was doing and then she told me she need to find you." Kagome was surprised and she told Sota to let her come in. Sota did as he was told and brought the girl to the kitchen. When Kagome saw the little girl, she gasped; it really was Akira.

"Akira, what are you doing here," Kagome said as she got up and headed towards Akira.

"I came to get you," she responded. Kagome was now confused; 1) she was confused to the fact that the well could bring Akira to the future and 2) what was Akira doing here in the first place.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I wanted to see you," Akira said as she bowed her head. "I thought you weren't coming back and so I came…I'm sorry." Kagome sighed. She didn't want her to be upset so she crouched down to her height.

"Akira, don't be upset. I'm not upset with you. I was just worried that something bad happened." Akira looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now come on, let's give you something to eat." Kagome turned around to face her mom, "Mom, this is Akira. The little girl that I was talking about, Akira this is my mother."

"Hi Akira-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Higarashi said. Akira smiled in response.

"And this is my younger brother Sota, Sota Akira." Kagome said. Akira waved hello as did Sota. Once the introductions were done, the group sat down to eat. Akira tried a pancake and wasn't a big fan of them. So Kagome made her a sandwich which she did enjoy. After a while, the group dispersed because Sota and Kagome had to get to school.

"Your leaving again mam- I mean Kagome-sama," Akira said. Kagome smiled and crouched to her height and talked to her quietly.

"Listen Akira, I know what you want to call me. I find it cute; you can call me mom if it makes you feel comfortable." Kagome smiled.

"It's not that, it's just," Akira started, "you remind me very much of my mother…so does Inuyasha-sama." Kagome smiled.

"Then you can call me whatever your heart desires," Kagome said as she hugged her. "I have to go but don't worry I'll be back soon okay." Akira nodded as she left.

Akira just looked on until she was out of view. The entire day while Kagome and Sota were gone, Akira went in Kagome's room to look out the window for her to return. Mrs. Higarashi couldn't help but worry about her.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I just want them to be back," Akira said sadly.

"They will be sweetie. Now why don't you help me around the house? It will make time fly by faster," she smiled. Akira nodded and the two went on to do chores until the duo returned.

* * *

"Damn that girl!" Inuyasha said as he raced to the forest. "How the hell did she get away from me without me noticing?" When Inuyasha woke up, he immediately noticed that Akira was not to be found on his lap. He scanned the entire village and when he picked up her scent, it led to the well.

"She probably went after Kagome," he said annoyed. "Great…" he sighed. Once there he jumped in, "she's not getting away from me that easily," he said as he was surrounded by blue aura.

* * *

Kagome sighed once home from school. She had a rough day at school seeing how she had three exams all in one day. _"Man this really bites. I'll be lucky if I have a passing grade,"_ Kagome thought walking up the stairs and into her home. "I'm home."

"Oh hi dear, how was school?" Mrs. Higarashi said giving her daughter a hug.

"To sum it up in a word; it was exhausting," she sighed. She walked to the kitchen and two little arms wrapped themselves around Kagome. She completely forgot that Akira was here. She smiled returning her hug.

"Welcome home mama!" Akira exclaimed happily.

"Hi Akira, how are you?"

"I'm great now," She smiled. Kagome giggled and walked in further to get a class of water, only to be scared when Inuyasha came to her eye sight. She turned around and there he was standing by the door.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, while I was helping Higarashi-sama, father came in," Akira said.

"And now that I am, we can go back now," Inuyasha said getting up.

"What! No, I can't leave now, I have to eat, shower and most importantly I have a ton of homework to do!" Kagome exclaimed, clearly stressed out.

"Dear, sleep tonight and go back tomorrow morning," Mrs. Higarashi said. "Besides all this school stuff is putting too much stress on you."

"I wouldn't mind staying. Can we, please?" Akira said to Inuyasha. He just looked at her as she was giving him a puppy look. He knew what she was doing and it was working. So all he did was just nod his head yes. "Hooray!"

"But that's the deal, we leave tomorrow," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you!" Akira said towards Mrs. Higarashi. That night, Akira slept in Kagome's bed while Inuyasha took his usual spot beside them.

"Good night everyone!" Akira exclaimed. She went fast asleep once the lights were off and snuggled up closer to Kagome. She in return had a protective arm around her, as if she were her actual child. Inuyasha took notice and couldn't help but smile at the picture; they all went to sleep with bliss.

* * *

Morning came and Kagome was the first to wake and prepared to get ready to travel back to the feudal era. She re-stocked on ramen, toys, games, medical supplies and even a few textbooks to study. Once she was all set, she decided to cook breakfast for everyone and soon after; Mrs. Higarashi came in and helped her daughter with the preparations.

"Good morning," Akira said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen with Inuyasha not far behind.

"Morning," Kagome and Mrs. Higarashi smiled in unison. "Are you two hungry?" They sat down and ate and once done they have ready to go.

"Have a safe trip and be careful," Mrs. Higarashi said.

"We will mom, thanks," Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"I hope to see you again really soon," Akira said as she bowed her head.

"Oh me too dear," Mrs. Higarashi said as she patted her head. "And Inuyasha dear," he looked up from his position, "Make sure you take good care of them okay." He nodded and with that, the trio jumped into the well and the now familiar aura surrounded them, making them travel 500 years back to the feudal era. Their feet landed on the ground and Inuyasha jumped out of the well while holding onto Kagome and Akira. Akira and Inuyasha took in a deep breath and the two of them sighed out, "Home."

The moment was short lived however when the sky became dark gray and clouds started to jumble together. Inuyasha smelled the air.

"It's going to come down on us fast," Inuyasha said looking up at the sky.

"Then we should hurry," Kagome said. They began to walk faster but it was too late, the rain poured down hard and with it lighting and thunder roared causing Akira to scream in fear. They all began to run towards the village but they soon stopped a lightning bolt hit a nearby tree, making it fall to the ground and also causing the trio to scatter. Akira was crying a screaming and calling Kagome and Inuyasha but she was left behind in the rain. As she was screaming their names, the thunder got louder and the lightning was brighter. She was close to the sacred tree so she decided to climb into the hidden trees until someone came to find her.

* * *

**(I put this song on for a reason; "Song of Storm and Fire" from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles sets a really awesome mood for this next scene. I suggest you listen to it throughout the rest of the chapter. Enjoy!)**

Kagome and Inuyasha finally made it to Kaede's hut and were greeted by everyone as soon as they came in. Kaede handed them towels to dry themselves off and she started to prepare some tea.

"You guys are soaking wet," Shippo said.

"It's good to see you too runt," Inuyasha said, shaking himself off like a dog.

"Hey!" everyone exclaimed.

"Sorry, we just got caught in the storm," Kagome said through deep breaths.

"Well welcome back Kagome," Sango said and Kagome smiled in response. While they were drying off, Shippo was trying to look for Akira but was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, guys," Shippo said which made everyone look at him.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango said.

"Where's Akira? Isn't she with you guys?" he asked and Kagome and Inuyasha both looked around to prove that Shippo was telling the truth.

"Damn it, she probably wondered off when the tree fell," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We have to go find her!" Kagome exclaimed as she started putting on her shoes. "She might be hurt or worse," Kagome trailed off and was about to head out when Inuyasha stopped her by taking a hold of her arm.

"Kagome, we'll find her but the storm won't help us out," Inuyasha said. "We'll wait for the storm to pass."

"No! We have to go now," Kagome said in fear because she was scared Akira could be hurt.

"I know. I'm worried about her too, but we have to wade out the storm. The pup's smart, she'll find somewhere to keep herself warm.

"Your right," Kagome said and look out the window, thinking of Akira and if she was safe.

* * *

Hours passed for the storm to finally calm down. It wasn't pouring and it was now drizzling. Akira got out of her safe place in the tree and decided to sniff the air for her friends. Unfortunately, it was no use because the rain washed their scents away. She sighed and decided to head to the village by foot. She climbed down the tree carefully and took in a deep breath. She stopped and she could feel something nearby. The thing that she felt was not a presence of a demon…or a human! She was scared again but decided to go on walking and maybe the figure or thing would just go away…it didn't.

"Alright, who's there?" Akira asked [voice shaky] to the figure that was hiding somewhere in the trees or in the bushes. She looked around her surroundings to spot the figure and she finally caught something with her eyes. "Come out!" she demanded and finally the figure came out. The women had long black hair tied in a ponytail, red hakami pants and white shirt. She carried a bow in one hand and on her shoulder she carried a quiver of arrows. She looked exactly like Kagome only much paler and held blank cold eyes. Once in the clear the woman was surrounded by soul collectors. The presence Akira felt earlier was coming from the woman! She was now scared as her eyes grew bigger and she got paler.

"Who-who are you?" Akira asked shakily. It seemed like forever but the women finally spoke.

"My name young one is Kikyo," the women said and lighting roared behind her.

"_Kikyo!"_ Akira thought loud in her head.

* * *

…**And end scene. Alright a cliffy! I wonder what's up next! You're just going to have to find out for yourselves. Well see you next time on Chapter 6! Hoped you all enjoyed and please don't forget to review!**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	6. The Demon Lurking in Akira

**Hello everyone! Advanceinulover25 here again and updating Chapter 6. I'm so happy with all of you who have been reviewing this and it just makes me feel like my writing is worth writing. So anyway, please enjoy and keep doing what you're doing [unless you're doing drugs, then stop that]! Don't forget to review! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

'_Kikyo?'_ Akira thought to herself as the two stared down at each other. Akira, with the ability to see in other's hearts, had a creepy feeling towards the women in front of her. _'She's supposed to be dead…right? But how is she in front of me!'_ she thought again to herself. Something wasn't right and deep within her soul; something or someone told her to _**kill.**_

"_**Kill her!" **_said a voice within her mind. She gasped at the recognition of it; it was the same one that told her to kill the villagers, before she was saved by Inuyasha. _**"Yes, you remember me don't you?" **_Akira sighed and nodded her head making the voice laugh. _**"I'm glad. Now listen carefully, kill her. She doesn't belong in this world. She's another one of those troublemakers that doesn't belong." **_Akira began shaking her head back and forth; to try and get the voice to stop acting like her conscious. The women in front of her finally spoke.

"Young child, please, let me help you," Kikyo said as she began to approach the young girl. "What is your name?"

"_**Don't answer her. Kill is what you should. Give me a reason for her to live here and not sink into the depths of hell!"**_ Akira paused for a moment and questioned the voice if it really needed an answer and what was so wrong with the women.

"My name is Akira," Akira responded to Kikyo's question.

"Are you lost? Let me take you back where you belong. Your parents must be worried about you." Kikyo began to reach for Akira's hand but the voice spoke again.

"_**You still won't believe me? Fine; take a look for yourself and see the proof of what harm she has done and what her soul is consumed by," **_the voice said. It wanted her to look within Kikyo: her memories, her thoughts, and her soul. She didn't want to but in some way she had to because she wanted to know why Kikyo held such a dark aura around her, even though she was a priestess. She then focused her powers on Kikyo; she saw within her nothing…she was dead; Just as Akira thought. She was dead but held pain, sorrow, angry and top of all hate! Now she knew the creep feeling she was sensing from her wasn't lying, which meant the voice was right as well. _**"Do you believe me know! Do you understand what I wanted you to do! Kill her, now!" **_Akira knew she was scared of the women, but was it enough to kill her for it? Akira kept saying no which Kikyo that was strange.

"Child, I will help you," Kikyo said.

"No! How do I know you're not lying to me? Or what if all you want to do to me is to steal my soul! Get away from me!" Akira screamed as she kept backing away from Kikyo, but was stopped by a tree root in her way.

"_**Damn it Akira! If you're too scared to do anything then let me help you!"**_ the voice said and in some way, Akira lost herself to the voice and let it control her. Her eyes turned black as her pupils turned bloody red. Her fangs grew as her claws began to grow longer than normal. Kikyo's eyes grew big at the aura that surrounded Akira and recognized it; a demonic aura. Kikyo stood up and back away a few steps to keep her away from harm if she were to attack.

"_**Kikyo, you are not to belong in this world. You're dead! Why are here what purpose do you have!" **_Akira said that wasn't her voice but the voice that spoke to her earlier…her demon.

"Why is that your concern that I'm in this world?" Kikyo said angrily.

"_**You survive only by the souls of the dead. There are some that are even in fear of you. What kind of person or thing are you that live without a purpose? Kikyo, go! And die once again!"**_ Akira drew her claws up and began to glow a shadow black. Kikyo's eyes held fear and she began to step back and prepared herself to defend. Akira shot black shadow blades out of her claws hitting Kikyo in the center of her body. She smiled and kept attacking. Kikyo tried to dodge a few of her attacks but they were either too fast for her to defend or too powerful to purify. Kikyo was almost finished and Akira was amused, then from nowhere, Kagome and Inuyasha came into view.

"Akira!" exclaimed Kagome. "Akira, stop attacking! Please!" but even though she screamed, Akira didn't stop. She prepared a final attack on Kikyo and was ready to fire her attack but Inuyasha came between them.

"_**Move!" **_Akira exclaimed which made Inuyasha flinch but knew what Akira was going through.

"Akira, knock it off! Come back to being you. You're being controlled and I know you don't want to do this!" Inuyasha exclaimed and she fired her attack towards Kikyo.

"_**Finally, die Kikyo and never return!" **_Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga and fired his Wind Scar at the attack. The two collided and turned into smoke. When it cleared up, Akira was still standing there while Inuyasha looked straight at her eyes.

"Akira, I know you're in there somewhere! This is Inuyasha and Kagome; Kikyo isn't your enemy! Akira this is mother and father…STOP!" Inuyasha demanded and as though on cue, Akira flinched, processing the voice that was so familiar to her now. She grabbed her head as her eyes slowly turned back to her pure gold eyes, claws back to average length and fangs back in place. She was back to herself again.

"Father?" Akira said in confusion. "What happened? Why are you all staring at me like I've done something wrong?" Akira then felt something on her hands and she knew, "Why is there blood on my hands! I don't understand, I can't remember anything!" She then began to cry and whatever had happened to her, she knew it must have been horrible. Inuyasha sighed and decided not to explain but instead comfort Akira, as she cried her heart out for something she didn't want to do but had no control over. Kagome saw the two and turned to see Kikyo, whose soul collectors were bring her souls. Kagome approached her.

"Are you alright?" Kagome said. Kikyo glared at her (as usual) but answered.

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. I should be heading out," Kikyo said as she got up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome said and Kikyo stopped.

"What is that you want?" She was so hateful towards her but Kagome was still courteous towards her.

"Aren't you going to talk to Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha who was still comforting Akira; the girl who almost killed her.

"It seems he doesn't want to at the moment."

"But he does," Kagome looked at the two, "He really does."

"Well, I'm curtain we shall see each other again. I'll speak with him then." And with that she left, leaving no trace of her at all. Kagome walked towards Akira and Inuyasha and started to hug Akira as well.

"You're safe now sweetie," Kagome said petting her and making sure she wouldn't feel so awful anymore. Inuyasha got up and looked to where Kikyo was but didn't see her at all.

"Kikyo?" he asked towards Kagome.

"She left. I told her if she wanted to talk to you but she-" Kagome started but he cut her off.

"It's alright Kagome. Akira needed us the most," Inuyasha said which surprised Kagome. She smiled up at him which he replied with a "keh". They then focused their attention back on Akira.

"Are you okay now Akira?" Kagome asked.

"I was just so scared," Akira started. "I didn't want to but I-I couldn't control myself!" Akira kept on crying; now remembering what had happened. Kagome held Akira closer to her as she rubbed circles on her back to calm her. With the new discovery of Akira's power, they had to find a way for her control it. After what seemed like a few minutes, Akira cried herself to sleep, still sobbing and being carried in Inuyasha's arms. When they entered the hut, the site of the trio startled everyone.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Sango asked very concerned.

"Yeah, she was just in a really bad situation, that's all," Inuyasha responded. He walked through the group of friends to get to another room so Akira could rest for the night. As he did, everyone else asked their questions to Kagome.

"So what happened?" Miroku said.

"Well," Kagome said taking in a deep breath. "We went to go look for Akira as you everyone is aware, when Inuyasha smelled a faint scent of Akira. So we headed in that direction when we spotted Akira and Kikyo." Everyone gasped knowing the drama between Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Yeah, I know."

"Well what did you do?" Sango said.

"Well we tried screaming to Akira to stop but she wouldn't. After getting a closer look at her, she wasn't…she wasn't herself. She was something else, as though she was being controlled."

"That's scary," Shippo said hiding behind Miroku.

"Yeah, it was. After that, Inuyasha realized that Akira must have been under the influence of her demon. Akira was about to give her final attack on Kikyo when Inuyasha came in and deflected it with the Wind Scar. Somehow, Inuyasha brought her back to herself and on the way she fell asleep." When Kagome was finished, no one knew what to say at the events that just happened. Akira, such a fragile and small and kind girl withheld such great and tragic power. Inuyasha finally came into the room which made everyone come back to reality.

"How's Akira?" Kagome asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest," Inuyasha said, sitting beside Kagome. She noticed that something was bothering him too.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Damn it," he mumbled and then spoke louder. "How could a girl of her age and size hold that much demonic energy? That demon completely took advantage of Akira's fear and controlled her."

"You know, the aura she held was the same intensity as yours Inuyasha," Kagome said, worry in her voice.

"I know and that's what's ticking me off." Inuyasha dug his claws in his shirt at how aggravated he was.

"I have a suggestion my friend," Miroku started. "Since you already know how to control your demon…well sort of…why don't you help Akira in maintaining her powers?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Then you can know the extent of her powers and how powerful she really is," Sango said.

"Your right," Inuyasha said looking at the hallway that lead to where Akira was. "When she wakes up, we'll train and see exactly what we're dealing with." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's agreement to help Akira; a girl who is dealing with the same situation Inuyasha was dealing with.

'_Inuyasha had this kind of problem before. He should be able to help Akira through this. I know he can,'_ Kagome thought to herself as everyone kept on having their conversation. While in the other room, Akira was sound asleep, dreaming of the demon that had controlled her body, and had almost killed Kikyo.

**Flashback:**

"**Akira, take this. You must have it with you at all times," said a man that looked very much like Inuyasha.**

"**What is it papa?" Akira asked the man who was her father.**

"**It's a sword, my dear. It will help maintain your powers that I sense in you. You will be able to control those powers with this," the man who was Akira's father said. "You aren't ready yet but when the time comes you will know. A man named Totosai will have this sword safe for you. He made this especially for you. Remember my dear daughter, the sword smith Totosai has your sword."**

"**Okay papa," Akira said cheerfully.**

**End Flashback **

Akira suddenly woke up with a start. She was sweating, breathing rapidly and her eyes were bloodshot.

"I can't believe…I can't believe I still remembered that!" Akira grabbed her forehead and looked towards the sky. "I guess…I'm ready. I don't know what it is though, but I have to find out." She lay back down as she dreamed more of the women Kikyo and the events that lead Inuyasha and her together.

* * *

**That's it for now! Until next time and leave some reviews please. Bye**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	7. The Power within Akira

**Hey guys this is Advanceinulover25 bringing you guys Chapter 7 of A New Member of the Family. I've been kind of stuck for awhile cause whenever I reread my story I was stuck on what should happen next cause... you know what just read cause i don't want to spoil anything. OK. So last chapter we got to see Kikyo, and she got pretty beat up. (people cheering in background) Thank you guys!!!! So anyway in this chapter we'll see what kind of powers Akira has! So please R&R and mostly ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. Only the plot and mostly my character Akira! Ok so enjoy guys**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

It was a cloudy and gloomy day, but not so gloomy for Akira. She loved this kind of weather. It made her calm and in one. She breathed in the smell the thunderstorm had left behind, and she loved it. There was no doubt that she was going to have a hard working day. She stepped out of the hut and noticed all the villagers still working. She walked around and some of the villagers waved hello to her. She seemed surprised since she has never had this kind of treatment before.

_'Wow everyone seems so peaceful here. Its nothing like it was in the other village I used to live in,'_ Akira thought to herself as she explored more of the village and wound up in the going to the forest. She smelled the air and noticed the familar scents that hit her nose.

The gang were out training and improving there skills to become quick and strong. Shippo and Kirara just stood out and watch, seeing how they were fighting each other. Sango was paired up with Inuyasha and Kagome was paired up with Miroku. Akira wound up behind one of the trees near by trees. She stood there not wanting to intirupt. Everyone seemed pretty stong, Kagome and Miroku seemed head on sinced they both had an equal amount of spirtual power, while Sango and Inuyasha had great skills too. Sango was used to demons like Inuyasha attacking her so she dodged almost every attack Inuyasha threw at her. Akira watched in awe and was amazed at how much power each person had. She eventually found where Shippo and Kirara were sitting and went over to them.

"Akira, how are you," asked Shippo looking up to be eye contact with Akira.

"I'm fine. What is everyone doing fighting each other like that," she already knew the answer but wanted to get to know Shippo better and decided to sit down with him.

"Everyone is fighting to improve their skills so when it comes time to fight Naraku their ready," Shippo said. He didn't look up to see Akira. He was too interested in the fight. "Naraku is a terrible demon who toys with people's emotion like some kind of game. He thinks he's so tuff, I hope that someone big and power can just beat the heck out of them and we can all laugh and be happy." He continued on, but Akira didn't half listen. She was also watching the fight. Sango had Inuyasha cornered since his tetsaiga was on the other side of the field, she had in advantage. She was about to strike Inuyasha with her sword, but Akira ran to him and put a barrier around him. Everyone froze in place and looked at what Akira did. Everyone seemed in shock at what she had done. Sango came back to the ground and sheathed her sword away and ran to the otherside of the feild to get Inuyasha's sword.

"How did you do that, Akira?!" Shippo asked, "That was so cool! Are you a priestess or something?"

"Um..I don't think so, and I just put a barrier around papa so he wouldn't get hurt," Akira said very innocently.

"Wow! I guess your stonger than I thought if you could do that Akira," Sango said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb your fight but I thought you were going to hurt papa," Akira said.

"Its okay, I get it. You were just worried," Sango reasured.

"So Akira, you ready for some training of your own," Inuyasha said.

"What me? I can't I'm not strong like any of you," Akira said.

"Sure you are. I mean did you see what you did, I mean what power. You have a lot of strength inside of you that needs to be maintained and if you can't control that power, you can hurt a lot of people and the ones you love. Not to mention yourself. With practice you can become strong and maintain that power," Inuyasha explainded. Akira has never trained with anyone besides her father. She didn't know if this was a good idea. Her dad knew what kind of power she had ever since she was born. How could she trust Inuyasha about training her. She was worried to show her true power but took the risk anyone and said yes to Inuyasha's offter of training her.

"Great! Why don't we rest a bit and then later I'll teach everything you know," Inuyasha said. After eating and having a good talk, Inuyasha and Akira went deep into the woods to train. She was really nervous at first but after a few trys she got the hang of it. They did stretches and breathing techniques. Then it came to attacks. Inuyasha showed her how to flecks her claws and how to attack with them. The only thing that she could do right was the Blades of Blood that Inuyasha showed her.

"Hey papa, what if I have an attack of my own. Could you help me with it?" Akira asked.

"Sure, I guess. Show me and let me see what your made of," Inuyasha said. Akria nodded in response. She closed her eyes. flecked her claws and took a deep read. When she opened her eyes they were glowing a gold color.

"Shadow Claws!" screamed Akira as dark purple blades came out of her claws. She hit the tree direct on. "How was that!"

"That was great what else can you do," Inuyasha asked.

"Um..My mother should me this one," Akira said as she closed her eyes again. Her eyes glowed a bright blue this time and she in her hands formed a dark purple ball. **(Ok guys if you watch pokemon then you know what i'm talking about. This dark ball is a shadow ball like the one Eevee use)** "Shadow Ball!" yelled Akira as she shot the ball into the same tree but this time cut the tree down to the ground.

"Wow that was amazing Akira! I never knew you had so much power!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Akira just gave him a big smile in response. They headed back to the village to get something to eat. After there big training.

"Wow training sure gets you hungry" Akira said. Inuyasha just laughed at her outburst and continued to walk. When they arrived Kagome came up to them with three boxes in her hands.

"Come on guys. You guys are probably hungry after your training so why don't we eat," Kagome said. They all nodded in response and headed to eat under the great sacred tree. All three of them kept on talking about there greatest, silliest, saddest and fun moments they had.

"This one time my mother brought me to the highest tree that was in my village," Akira said," I kept on asking her what we were going to do, but she didn't tell me. When we made it, all I saw were shooting stars in the sky. It was so beautiful. The whole sky was black, even the moon was, all you could see were the stars shooting across the sky."

"Wow that's amazing Akira," Kagome said almost through tears of joy.

"Thanks! My mom was always like that. Whenever she had an oppurtunity she never put it to waste." Akira said. They had more conversations and eventually they all packed up to go to the villages. Akira stopped to in her tracks and that made Kagome and Inuyasha stop too.

"Hey what's wrong Akira?" Kagome asked. The minute she said that, Inuyasha started to growl and Akria's ears perched up and she sniffed the air. Before she could say what was coming a tornado headed towards them. Out of that tornado came a wolf demon. Akira looked in astonishment.

"Hello Kagome. I came to see how you were doing. I hope that mutt face is keeping you safe while I'm out looking for Naraku," Kouga said as he was holding onto Kagome's hands. She didn't know what to say.

"Well hello to you too Kouga," Kagome said.

"What the hell are you doing here Kouga. Aren't you supposed to be with Ayame or something," Inuyasha groweled.

"Oh shut up. Look I'm don't love her. I came to get Kagome and make her my women," Kouga said as he put his arm around her waste. She was about to say something when Inuyasha launched himself on him.

"Oh I'm going to tear you into pieces you mangy wolf," Inuyasha said.

"We'll see about that mutt," Kouga yelled and the battle began. All Kagome could do was watch. Akira stood there shocked that he was in love with Kagome. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright blue. She held out her hands and started to pick up Kouga off the air. **(Again, this attack is an attack espeon would do)**

"Hey put me down!" Kouga yelled. He didn't even notice Akira lifting him off the ground or when he arrived.

"No! Why are you attacking papa!" Akira yellled back.

"PAPA! What the hell is that girl talking about Kagome," Kouga exclaimed. Akira took this as a shock and put Kouga down slowly. She was a little bit embarrased at her outburst since she never really explained anything to anyone else but the group. "You had a kid with this half wht."

"Hey don't you dare call papa a half whit. I'm a half demon too so I think if I were you I would shut up!" Akira exlaimed. "He's not my papa I just call him that cause he lets me and mama lets me do it too!" Kouga wasn't as surprised as Kagome and Inuyasha were. Kouga was too curious of Akira's scent.

"Hey why do you have the scent of a wolf and a dog demon," Kouga said

"Um...I'm not really sure," Akira lied but Kouga believed her and decided not to ask her anymore questions.

"Well I'm off. I want to see if I can find Naraku anywhere before I come back for you Kagome," Kouga said while holding onto Kagome's hands.

"I think its pretty obvious that she won't go with you, you dumbass," Inuyasha said refering to Kouga.

"Oh shut up mutt face," Kouga said and then said something to Akira, "I'll see you around kid. By the way, what's your name?"

"Akira. It was very nice to meet you Kouga," Akira said politely, "Oh and I'm sorry for lifting you off the ground. I just thought you were going to hurt papa."

"Its okay. I've never seen a power like that. We should train together sometime so you won't have to train with that weak, pathetic mutt face over there," Kouga said pointing towards Inuyasha who had a very pissed off face. "So with that a bid you farewell." And with that said a tornado formed around Kouga and he ran off into the sunset.

"Wow, that was an interesting incounter. I never knew a wolf demon like him could run or be so powerful like that," Akira said in awe.

"Yeah well thats cause he has two jewel shard on each of his legs. He's just too lazy to actually win in a real battle," Inuyasha answered Akira.

"Hey Akira, did you really mean what you said when Kouga asked you about your scent?" Kagome asked.

"Well, sort of," Akira asked a bit worried of what they might think, "Its a really long story."

"Well let's go back to Kaede's hut cause it looks like its gonna rain pretty soon," Inuyasha suggested. On the way back, Akira could help but be a bit worried of what the group would think of her. Would they be weirded out. All three of them came back and just in time because it had justed started to pour outside.

"So give us the true story Akira," Inuyasha said.

"Well it began like this...."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**BOOM!! There you have it. Now I probably said that I was going to explain her powers in this chapter but I decided that I should have it within another. So I'm sorry but please reveiw, I hope I made Kouga ok. Please tell me what you think! Review and I'll see you soon!**

**Advanceinulover25**


	8. The Death of Akira's Parents

**Hello my fellow veiwers!! This is Advanceinulover25 bringing you Chapter 8 of A New Member of the Family. I love you guys for leaving such awesome reviews and thank you for your opinion on what I did with Kouga. I like him too but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass but anyway.... My friends have asked me if this was a crossover and I just want to clarify that it is not. I only used some pokemon attacks cause it would make Akira strong. So anyway I just want to make a shout out for the following who are reading and reviewing my story:**

**1) Mzginger994**

**2) Carlalalita**

**3) Sombra112**

**4) hitntr**

**5) Vampirelover2009**

**6) inudigifan201**

**7) and last but not least Sweet Possum**

**You guys are awesome for leaving such great reviews. Like two or four of you review for each chapter I write and I always look forward to reading them. If I didn't put your name on the list please PM me or leave something in your review that says so. So without further ado I like to present you chapter 8 of this awesome and most precious and adorable story which has like the awesome chick in it and the best bad ass dude in it. I love you Kags and Yash. (For those who didn't get it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha and Pokemon stuff. Just the stories so enjoy the chapter!!! Oh I forgot to put this on my last chapter sorry.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So give us the true story Akira," Inuyasha said.

"Well it began like this," Akira began to explain, "My father was a full fleshed wolf demon. He had long black flowing hair and wore black armor and his eyes were the color violet and when he was in full strength his eyes would change to the color red with black pupils. My mother, on the other hand, was a half demon but a very special one."

"What do you mean 'special' one" Kagome asked.

"Well you see my mom was just like you, papa," Akira said looking at Inuyasha and then back to the group and continued, "My mother was half dog and half human, but the human half of her contained physic powers."

"Like what kind exactly," Sango asked curious.

"Well, she controlled the elements like fire, ice, lighting, water, earth, air, and nature. Or she could control things like moving objects and soft like, or people even," Akira explained.

"PEOPLE!!!" Shippo screamed of fear.

"Don't worry she's never done that when I was around. She only used it once when she was a child. Villagers of course are cruel to people like us. They have black hearts for us, well some at least," Akira said thinking about Kaede and the villagers that lived here. Then she began again with her story. "My father was such a strong demon. He didn't care what he killed or who he messed with. One day my father was headed to fight the head leader of demons that raged in the mountains. **(A/N: if you guys don't mind but during this part put the song of Lugia from pokemon. It adds a bit more to the part. but only listen to the flute part. thanks) **He was soon stopped by a beautiful flute. He didn't know what it was but when he saw who was playing, his heart skipped a bit at the beauty that he had seen. He said that it was love at first sight. All the while, my mother kept playing the guardian song and the wind blowing in her soft, long hair.

**(This portion will be a flashback. Akira's dad is named Ryoshi and her mom is named Haruka)**

**As Ryoshi finally found the what that song was it when he went to an opening, he saw a women playing her flute. She must have the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He kept on listening until her song was over.**

**"That was a beautiful song," Ryoshi said as he looked up at her from the tree she was sitting on. She was a bit surprised that someone had listened to her and she didn't even feel his presence let alone his scent.**

**"Oh thank you. My mother used to sing it to me when I was young. She said that the guardian of the sea sings this same song," Haruka said as she jumped down from the tree branch she was sitting on gracefully and very beautifully. She had very light purple hair. Her eyes were the color gold and she had a white and purple kimono shirt and a skirt that reached a little above her knees. She also had two light purple dog ears on top of her head.**

**"Oh and by the way, my name's Haruka. What's yours if you don't mind me asking," Haruka asked as she waited for his responce.**

**"Oh...my name's Ryoshi. It's the same as my great grandfather's," Ryoshi said.**

**"Hey your that strong demon that I've heard so much about. You go around fighting strong demons and you don't care if their good or evil."**

**"Yea thats me. So you've heard of me."**

**"Yup but don't worry, I'm not evil," Haruka laughed and so did Ryoshi. He hadn't laughed in a long time.**

**Soon after their meeting, Ryoshi always visited Haruka for many months and they visited each other at the same tree they first met. Haruka always played the guardian song whenever he arrived but... One night, on the night of the new moon he saw a human sitting on the branch that Haruka always sat on. He was about to have a serious talk with this person but when he saw the person's face it was Haruka. She had black hair and black eyes. Her fangs and claws were gang and along with her dog ears aswell. She felt so ashamed of not telling him sooner.**

**"Haruka is..is that you?!" Ryoshi asked a little shocked by her transformation.**

**"Yes Ryoshi. It's me. I'm sorry that I've never told you this but I'm really a half demon and I turn human everynight of the new moon. I'm truly sorry I've never told you and I'll understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. Most people don't," Haruka explained as she started to cry. Ryoshi just stood there shocked but happy.**

**"I'm not mad at you Haruka," Ryoshi said in a warm smile, "I don't care if your a half demon and I'm glad you told me now then never. As long you told me. Besides, I care that you trust me enough to keep your secret. The women that is standing in front of me hasn't changed because your the same women I fell in love with since the first day I've met you." All Haruka did was look at him and Ryoshi saw tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Ryoshi, her love, just admitted that he loved her.**

**"I....love....you too. Your my first and only love and I love you too," Haruka said with sobs. Ryoshi was surprised that she even loved him too. Haruka hugged him but with so much love as she pushed her whole body forward to hug him tighter. If she let go he would run away or that's what she thought. Ryoshi smelled the tears rolling down her cheeks and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.**

**"Don't cry. I told you I love you and that won't change. Before I met you I was such a horrible demon that I didn't give a damn about anything and know I've become a better person and that's all because of you. I love you, Haruka," Ryoshi said as he leaned in to kiss Haruka full on the lips. Haruka's eyes went wide and then she slowly closed her eyes and returned the kissed and wraped her arms around his neck and Ryoshi wraped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for awhile and to make it more romantic, the sun came up and Haruka changed back to her half demon self again. Ryoshi then hugged her so much that he never wanted this moment to go away. Not ever**

**Months passed and Haruka and Ryoshi were happy. Ryoshi mated with her and they were living so peacefully. Now whenever the night of the new moon had come up, Ryoshi would take Haruka to the tree where he saw her human form, for the first time, to look at the stars. He'd promised to always protect her no matter what. One day Haruka woke up and found out she was pregnant. Since she was a part demon she could tell when someone or even herself was pregnant. She went out and told Ryoshi right away. Ryoshi was so excited that he wrapped his arms around Haruka and lifted her in the air.**

**"I'm going to be a father," Ryoshi said with a huge smile on his face. **

**"Yes, and I'm going to be a mother and were going to be a family," Haruka said and when Ryoshi put her back down they kissed each other thinking of their knew child.**

**Nine months had past and Haruka's and Ryoshi's daughter was born. Her face was her mothers but her eyes and hair were her fathers. It was a great resemblance of both her father and her mother that you could tell that she was their daughter**

**"What should we name her," Ryoshi said.**

**"I know, let's name her Akira," Haruka said as she held her daughter close and Ryoshi smiled in response to his new daughters name.**

**The years went by and Akira got bigger. Ryoshi tought her demon powers and Haruka tought her physic abilites. Akira got stronger everyday and eventually got the hang of physic powers but not so much with demon powers, but no matter what, her father would always tell her that she was good enough as it is and he was proud that she got this far. She trainded hardy each day and finally learned her knew attack, Shadow Claws. Of course, both parents were proud and so was Akira.**

**One night, the villagers hated that a full fleshed demon and a half demon had happiness and had Akira, a half demon, as their child. The villagers had torches and bows to kill Ryoshi and Haruka. Ryoshi sensed what would happen and went to the forest to hold out the villagers as long as he could while Haruka made sure Akira was safe. Ryoshi fought and fought with both his sword and his fists. Sadly the villagers corned him and killed him leaving only his bloody body. The villagers then headed to kill Haruka and Akira. Haruka told Akira to go as far as her legs would take her and run. Akira was still to young to understand why and asked her mother what was wrong. Haruka only told her to run to be safe. Akira ran and to be safe aswell. Haruka nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead goodbye. Haruka fought many of the villagers but soon was corned by them and was killed the same way they killed Ryoshi. Akira cried under a tree and then she heard a voice.**

**(Please play the song Fate of Awakening from Inuyasha. It makes it much sadder and you feel it)**

**"Akira. Akira!" Haruka's and Ryoshi's souls appeared in front of Akira.**

**"Momma, Pappa," Akira cried.**

**"We have to go now Akira but please take care of yourself. Here I give you my flute," Haruka said as she handed her flute that she played the guardian song on, "Whenever you feel sad or lonely play this and I will always and be by you." All Akira could do was cry.**

**"But where are you going, momma," Akira cried. Then her father gave her something.**

**"This sword was forged by me and I wanted to give this to you until you were ready but I guess I never got the chance to even teach you. Please use this only for protection and never for killing. I love you and please take care of yourself," Ryoshi said as he kissed her forehead. All Akira saw was her mother and father fading away and then they were gone. She then cried herself to sleep**

**(End of Flashback)**

"Akira, I'm so sorry," Kagome said.

"It's alright. After my parents died a women took me in and I stayed there for a while and then I went to another village, the same one you guys found me," Akira explained.

"Why didn't you just stay in the village with the kind women," Sango asked.

"Well I didn't want to cause anymore trouble to the lady and well I left and she gave me food and supplies for my trip," Akira said.

"What ever happened to the flute your mother gave you," Shippo asked.

Akira reached into her kimono and pulled out the flute that her mother gave her. "I had this ever since the death of my parents. I promised to never let it go."

"What about the sword that your father forged for you," Inuyasha asked.

"Well I couldn't carry it and before my father left he said to give it to man named Totsai until I felt I was ready to train with it," Akira said. Now, everyone knew the truth of where Akira's powers came from. Everyone even Shippo, were amazed at how her father and mother were so madly in love with each other that no matter what the obsticles that got in there way, they made it through the end. Kagome thought through of what Akira had just told everyone and she hoped that one day Inuyasha and herself would love each other as much as Akira's parents. Ironically, Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. They both looked up at the same time and both blushed and looked away with a smile on their faces. Akira just sat there smiling and she felt good that everyone really understood what she was going through. But, from a near by tree, a demon in a baboon costume was watching Akira and the gang.

"Soon, those ridiculous smiles will be filled with fear and mercy. Soon, Inuyasha and his friends will die together," the demon said with an evil smirk and he had his idea all planned out. "Tomorrow it begins...."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tada!!!!!!! Thanks guys for reading this and please review for me and tell me what you think. Yes, I do watch pokemon and I wanted to put some stuff from there onto here. So, I hope I made "the demon" believable. Of course it might be obvious here that it's...oops don't want to spoil it. But if you don't know who this demon is than give me guess or ask me. Review and I'll see you soon. Wow...did that just rhtym. Freaky... Anyway please review. Bye... I'll try to update as soon as possible. Peace =^_^=**

**Advanceinulove25**


	9. Journey to the Great Totosai

**Hello, my fellow readers this is Advanceinulover25 bringing you Chapter 9 of A New Member of the Family! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I wanted to get another chapter in before my birthday! (Which was on April 25) But I couldn't cause I had a lot of stuff happening and what not so I'm sorry guys. But for all of those who are so patient as to read, Thank you! Well anyway, last chapter we found out how Akira's parents were killed. I wanted to clear that up with everyone! OH and leshamarieinuyasha asked me if I mentioned how old AKira was and no I didn't but right know she's around 13 years old. 'Cause she was around 5 years old when her parents died. Good question though! Well anyway please enjoy this chapter and leave reviews and most importantly out of them all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, only Akira and Plot! Well Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

On a high cliff, miles away from Kaede's village, there was a small village surrounded by a powerful miasma. All around there were skelton's of people who died from the horrible fumes of the miasma. This was no other than Naraku, who has been hiding in here watching over Inuyasha and his friends. As Naraku watches the group through the mirror that Kanna is holding, Kagura is only wondering what Naraku could possibly be up to.

_'Damn that Naraku. What the hell is doing just sitting around and always looking at that child! Whatever the case Naraku sure has been acting strange. What could that child have that Naraku is afraid of?' _thought Kagura as she continued to stair at Naraku with her blood red eyes. All Naraku did was smile and watch.

_'Today, it will begin..' _Naraku whispered.

**XXOXOXOXXOX**

"You got everything you need Akira? You didn't forget anything did you?" Kagome asked. The gang were packing up to go and see Totosai so that Akira could train and posses her sword her father once gave her before her father left her. They had a journey ahead of them and they didn't want to forget anything. So, they bought everything they would need in case they didn't come back. Everything was set and they were all ready to go.

"Good bye Lady Kaede. Thank you for all the help you have given us," Akira said politely.

"Your quite welcome, child. Ye have very good manners when it comes to elders. Unlike some people I know," Kaede's said refering to Inuyasha.

"Hey I can be nice when I want to. So don't make it sound like I'm some kind of a jerk," Inuyasha said.

"Well anyway thank you again. Hopefully when my training is done, I'll come back and visit," Akira giggled and bowed at Kaede showing respect for her. Kaede and the gang said their last good byes and off they went to see Totosai. The gang were about to pass the forest of Inuyasha when Akira just remembered something.

"Hey guys could you wait for me here? I kind of forgot something," Akira said.

"What'd you forget?" asked Inuyasha but was soon elbowed by Kagome.

"Go ahead Akira we'll wait for you here," Sango said.

"Thanks I'll be back in a little bit," Akira said and with that she ran off.

"I don't get it? If she forgot something then why'd she go into the forest?" asked Shippo and Inuyasha.

"If you paid attention to her story she was telling us earlier, then maybe you would know," Kagome said.

Akira ran as fast as she could but eventually she made it to the sacred tree. She had to catch her breath but then stood in front of the tree, closed her eyes and prayed for a safe trip. She also asked the tree for her mother and father be with her to the end and in training. When she was all finished she ran back to the gang in a matter of seconds.

"Are you all set now, Akira," asked Miroku.

"Yes, thanks for waiting for me," Akira said and with that said, the gang was off. Kagome and Sango were walking slowly to talk to Akira and not to let Inuyasha hear what the girls were talking about.

"So Akira what did you ask the tree?" asked Sango.

"I asked the tree to help us along the journey and for my mother and father to be with me through my training and troubles I have along the way," Akira said.

"Don't worry Akira. Your mother and father love you very much and I'm positive they will be with you no matter what happens," Kagome said. That made Akira feel so much better. She knew that if she was needed of help she would always turn to her new mama and her new papa. It was a long walk alright, and eventually the gang had to rest for the night. Kagome set out her camping gear, Sango and Shippo collected water, Miroku collected wood for the fire and Akira and Inuyasha caught fish to eat.

"Hey Akira," Inuyasha said.

"Yes what is it papa," Akira asked.

**(Ok guys through here, play the song Memory For You by Fruits Basket. It has like a tone to what's going to happen here. Play it like 2 or 3 times. Or play the Fate of Awaking from Inuyasha. Which ever you like. Ok go!)**

"You don't have to... well you know. You don't have to be so happy all the time around people. Open up more and let people know what's on your mind. Don't hide anything inside. Like when you told us about your parents," Inuyasha explained. Akira just stared at him and nodded for him to continue. " You see, your not the only one that lost someone special to you. I lost my mother when I was around the age your parents died. The villagers didn't want a human that had mated with a demon and certainly not have a child with it. They killed her because of that. She tried to protect me and by doing that she gave her life away for me. All I'm saying here is that everyone here either lost their family or someone they loved." Akira started to cry but held them back to show what Inuyasha was trying to get to her. "Everyone her has something in common with each other so we know what your going through."

"Thank you, papa. I'm sorry, it's just that I was always told not to cry but to be strong and have my memories close to me. You see my mother always used to say that even though someone has died, their memories still remain fresh and if you don't forget them then you'll never really lose them. Even though their gone, you can still share the memories you had with them with yourself," Akira sobbed. All Inuyasha could really do was listen and understand what Akira was saying. "That's why I always try not cry but to smile at what I have. So thank you papa. Your right, I'll be more open, to you and to everyone else."

"Well I'm glad to here that," Inuyasha said. What he had just heard from Akira touched him some how. "Well we better get these fish back so we can eat them. I'm starving."

"Ok. I'm starving too!" Akira exclaimed. They walked back to camp and ate their delicious fish. Everyone ate three fish but of course Inuyasha and Akira ate six or seven. As soon as eveyone was all done, they headed off to bed.

"Mama is it ok if I sleep with you tonight," Akira asked shyly.

"Of course Akira! Here I'll make room for you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey what about me," Shippo asked.

"Oh um how about you sleep next to Akira and me. That way there's more room," Kagome said.

"Yeah, beside I don't mind. Do you Shippo," Akira asked. Shippo looked up at her and blushed a bit.

"Um...ok... that's fine..." Shippo stumbled his words a bit but was happy. He sort of liked her. As they got to bed, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and Akira as usual, but something was different about it this time. As he looked down at the two, he seemed like a real father looking down at his wife and kid.

_'What am I a saying?! I mean I do love Kagome, but I never imagined mating with her! But Akira does in a way resembele me and her. I wonder if she is our kid only in the future? That would mean that I mate with Kagome instead of Kikyo!' _Inuyasha thought this through as he sleep through the night, with the thought of one day mating with Kagome.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was rising and so was a knew day and of course Akira was the first one to wake up. She looked around and smiled at what a good night rest she had. She totally forgot that she had Shippo next to her. She blushed and sort of patted him on the head and smiled. She smelled a familiar scent and followed it.

"Hey your up! I was wondering when you were," Inuyasha said.

"Good morning! What are you doing papa?" Akira asked.

"Getting some fish. Kagome said that I should get these fish so we could eat them with some rice that she brought with her. Want to help me?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course, papa. I'd love to!" Akira exclaimed and jumped to him.

Kagome could hear the noise Akira and Inuyasha were doing and she decided to get up and investigate. When she got to the destination of where the noise came from she was frozen in place. Akira and Inuyasha were playing like two five year olds in the water. Akira kept splashing water on Inuyasha and Inuyasha kept splashing more water onto Akira. They looked like they were having fun instead of catching fish.

"Hey papa I guess I won," Akira laughed.

"Oh yeah, here catch," Inuyasha said as he threw Akira a fish.

"Ha I caught it!" Akira exclaimed and soon as carried into the water. They were both laughing like real father and daughter would do.

"Good Morning everyone! Having fun!" Kagome said.

"Oh mama! You missed it! Me and papa were seeing who was a much better catcher at fish and I won," Akira exlaime.

"OH yeah." Inuyasha said and threw Akira into the water. Both of them were soaked from head to toe!

"Alright you two, why don't we get this fish and help me cook them for everyone else to eat. Sounds good," Kagome said and both Inuyasha and Akira agreed. They headed back to camp and started to make breakfast. They did not realize that four little eyes were watching close by.

"Did you see that?" Miroku asked

"Yeah. It seems that Inuyasha has been acting differently latley. Even Kagome seems a bit happier." Sango said.

"Yes I've seen that as well. Usually, after we have seen Kikyo, there is usually a fight of some sort, but with Akira around that has changed. You don't suppose that...."

"I'm not sure but ones thing for sure, Akira has softened both their hurts more. Hopefully Inuyasha will choose Kagome over Kikyo for the sake of Akira." Sango said.

"Yes I do wish that as well. But enough of that let us eat shall we Sango," Miroku said getting up. He stood up holding a hand out for Sango to get up. She blushed slightly that Miroku could not see, but she took his hand and both went to go and eat with the others.

"Hey you two! Good Morning," Kagome said.

"Yes good morning, um," Akira said but stop mid-way.

"What is it Akira? Do want to ask us something," Sango asked.

"Um..Yes! Um...I was wondering if..well...um if I may call you aunt Sango and uncle Miroku? If you don't mind," Akira stumbled.

"Well of course not! But why do you want to call us that," Sango asked.

"Well its just that you and um Miroku seem very close to each other. I can see it in both of you. Your hearts I can sense it the way I sense the connection between mama and papa. That's why I was wondering if I may call you aunt and uncle." Akira explained.

"No not at all. Akira it would be very nice to have such a child like you call us by such names," Miroku said while holding both Akira's hands. She started to get a bit worried when Sango punched him on the head.

"You lecherous monk! Don't say that to her! It's not like I'm married to you!" Sango exclaimed.

"My dear Sango. Do not fret for one day we will be together and for ever more we will--"Miroku was then interupted by Sango's punch in the head twice as hard as the last hit. Akira had giggled throughout the whole thing because she could see that both really did truly love each other. They just show in their own special way.

When everyone had finished eating, they headed out to seek Totosai once more. Finally, the sun had set from the horizon and another night of resting for the next day to come. While everyone was gathering firewood and setting out for camp, Akira was petting Kilala and Shippo was right next to her.

"Hey Akira remember that thing that you said to Miroku and Sango," Shippo said.

"Yes, what of it?" Akira asked.

"Well how is it you can see into people's hearts like that?" Shippo asked.

"Well it just comes naturally. It is a special power that I was born with. You see it all depends on the level of emotions of someone in their hearts. Like, love can be seen more that anger, or evil can be seen more that pure. Thats why when Lady Kikyo came, all I saw was deep darkness and evil emotions like hatred, anger, and sadness surrounding her heart. All I saw around her body was a black cloud. She has good in her but its way to deep in herself. But when it comes to mama, its way different. You see, I can see a blue light surrounding both her heart and her body. Even her soul is a pure beautiful light. The only dark emotion is jealously I believe. Its hard to tell because their is so little. Do you see what I mean Shippo," Akira explained.

"Thats really cool that you can see that kind of stuff Akira. It should especially in handy if any demon comes to attack you," Shippo said.

"It does come in handy," Akira said in a smile. Shippo had blushed but smiled back and wagging is tail. Kilala just meowed each time Akira had petted her. After everyone had finished eating and talking for a bit, they headed off to sleep but Akira sensed something watching them.

"I feel something coming and I feel really cold." Akira said and she was right. She was shivering cold.

"I feel it too. Maybe you should stay up with Kagome, Inuyasha," Miroku suggested.

"Good idea Miroku. If anything happens we'll let you two know," Inuyasha said and Miroku and Sango headed to sleep. Akira slept on Kagome's lap while Inuyasha sat beside them. They were were both around the fire and there was some what of an akward silence.

"She's fast asleep," Kagome said while petting Akira on the head.

"Yeah she does," Inuyasha smiled.

"You know she kinda looks like you," Kagome said and she did. The only thing different about her was her hair. It was pure black.

"Yeah but she has your hair. Its almost like a hanyou version of you," Inuyasha said but soon regretted what had just said. _'Damn what am I saying here. I mean what if someday Kagome..No way she won't..Ugh I have to stop.' _Kagome saw Inuyasha's expression and was now a bit worried.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah of course." Inuyasha said.

"You know your right. If I ever did wished to become a hanyou, maybe I would look like that," Kagome smiled at the thought. _'That's what I want to do. I want to become a hanyou for Inuyasha. Maybe by becoming one, I'll understand him more.'_

_'Wait did she just say she wants to be a hanyou like me?! But why she deserves better..' _Inuyasha thought but was soon interupted by Akira's outburst.

"Mama..Papa..." Akira mummered in her sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at her. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and a blush appeared on both their faces. They looked away with both their thoughts in play. Akira smiled because she sensed both her "mama and papa" blushing about what they both were thinking. She too hoped that both would find happiness with the ones they love. Each other...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok thats a wrap. There is still more to come and I am TRULY SORRY!!! I wanted to update but I had writers block. BIG TIME!!! Anyway please review and tell me what you think?! And please tell me any suggestions that you might have and want me to include. I'm completely stuck. Well let me shut up now..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! =^_^=**


	10. Totosai's Rigid Training

**Hello my readers and welcome to chapter 10 of A New Member of te Family. This is your lovely author Advanceinulover25. OMG..I just want to give a shout out to Inu-Gurl07 for like reviewing. Oh and keep the Avalon Demon High story going. Yeah guys if you like mine your going to love Inu-Gurl07's story I love it so yea. Anyway, last time we met I told you guys that I've been busy latley and I have but as soon as school is out then I'll update like every other day. Hopefully. Anyway I only got like what 2 reviews on my story and I'm little disappointed. So please review cause there are people reading but don't review I mean come on guys. Well let me get back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha (one day we will on join forces to end the show how it is supposed to end.) Well ENJOY THE CHAPPY!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As the sun was rising, the sky turned to a bright grayish color. It seemed like it was going to be a challenging day because today was Akira's training with Totosai. Akira woke up and noticed she was on someone's lap. It was Kagome. She looked up and saw that Kagome had rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha had a protective arm around Kagome's waist. Akira smiled and looked to see Miroku and Sango. Sango also had her head on Miroku's shoulder but Miroku had his hand on Sango's ass. Akira giggled and thought,_ 'Wow. She's going to be pretty mad when she wakes up?'_ She giggled some more of the thought and then got up to make everyone breakfast.

"There I'm done," Akira said as she added the last ingredient to the food, "Hope everyone likes it."

The smell of the food reached all the way to Inuyasha's nose and he soon woke up due to it. He was about to strech when he saw Kagome resting her head on his shoulder. He blushed and smiled a bit. _'Wow she really is beautiful,' _thought Inuyasha as he pushed some hair out of Kagome's face. Kagome then started to wake up and did the samething when Akira woke up. She noticed that she was on Inuyasha's shoulder and was now looking strait at her.

"Um..Good Morning Inuyasha. How'd you sleep?" Kagome said as she got up to strech.

"Um..Ok I guess and you?" Inuyasha said.

"Good. Mmm..That smell. It smells great. Did you make breakfast again?" Kagome said.

"Nope not today." Inuyasha said. Just when he was about to say something, they heard a loud slap. They both turned around only to find out that Sango had just slapped Miroku and Miroku having a red handprint on his face.

"Sango please. This hand has a mind of its own. I had no idea it was on you," Miroku said.

"Please! You lecherous monk! I can't believe you took advantage of me like that!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed a bit at the seen when they heard a voice.

"Wow. Does this happen everytime Miroku tries to do something like that to aunt Sango?" Akira said with a smile on her face.

"Pretty much," Shippo said, "Miroku is some what of a pervert so he tries to "convince" Sango to bare his child and everytime he does he just gets a punch or a slap as an anwser. So its pretty normal for them and us," Shippo explained and Akira just nodded.

"Well guys who's hungry," Akira said. No one had to anwser because she could hear everyone's stomachs growling. "I'll take that as a yes." Everyone laughed a bit and fallowed Akira to where the food was. Akira gave everyone a container with food in it and everyone began to eat. **(Ok guys I know like they don't have plates back then but that's what I said because of Kagome bringing food and stuff so on with the story)**

"Wow Akira! You did all of this for us," Sango said.

"Yeah! I thought it was great way to say thank you for everything. Do you guys like it?" Akira said.

"Are you kidding? This is great. You did a great job Akira." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks! I wanted to make something else but I needed special ingredients for it. My mother used to make it all the time for me." Akira said.

"Its quite alright Akira. This is still great." Sango said and Akira just smiled. When everyone was done eating, they packed their stuff and headed out. Akira put a spiritual barrier around Sango, Miroku and Kagome because humans weren't aloud to enter. The barrier was strong enough to hold it for the whole day, so Akira didn't have to use so much energy because the barriers used some energy from them. When they got to Totosai's place, they heard a voice.

"Master Inuyasha! You're back! At last I get to see you again!" Myoga said and started to suck Inuyasha's blood. Myoga was soon slapped off and landed right on Inuyasha's hand.

"Well if it isn't Myoga the flea. Where've you've been? Hiding?" Inuyasha said. Myoga didn't anwser because Totosai soon came out.

"Inuyasha is that you. Why are you here?" Totosai said as if he didn't want him here. He soon saw the small girl beside him. "Don't tell me.... Are you Akira?" Totosai said with a surprised experssion on his face.

"Yes and you must be Totosai," Akira said and then bowed in respect, "Its an honor to meet you. My father said that you were the one who made many powerful swords. Even my father's and mine."

"Oh your the great wolf demon's daughter!" Totosai said with surprisment. "Its an honor to meet the great wolf's daughter! You look just like your father but with your mother beauty." Akira just blushed and said thank you.

"Well come inside." Totosai said and everyone came in. Totosai went to another room to look for something. "Ah here it is!" Totosai said and soon came out with a sword. "Here you go Akira. Its yours now." Totosai then handed Akira the sword. When Akira held it her heart along with the sword started to pulse.

"Wow." was all Akira could say.

"Now becareful. This sword is a special sword. Your father was very specific when it came to making it. He even worked with me in order to make it perfect for you. Use it well" Totosai said.

"Thank you! I'll use it well," Akira said and smiled.

"Now then lets see what your made of," Totosai said as he got up.

"Hold on! You mean she's going to fight with out any training first!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"This is the training!" Totosai exclaimed, "Ryoshi was very specific when it came to this sword! He specifically told me to fight Akira with the sword until the moment came."

"Which is what?" Kagome said a little nervous.

"We'll see. Now Akira come with me." Totosai said and Akira soon followed. They walked for a while but soon everyone was in a forest that looked like a battle field. Akira and Totosai were a couple feet away from each other so they could start. "Now unsheath your sword Akira." Akira did as she was told and unsheathed her sword. Her sword started to pulse again and the her own her heart followed along with it.

_'Why is this happening'_ Akira thought.

"Alright Akira! You ready!" Totosai yelled but before Akira could even anwser, Totosai ran towards her. Akira faced him in a defense stance and Totosai just kept on hitting the sword. Akira then jumped in the air and tried to hit Totosai but he dodged it effortlessly.

"Akira watch out!" Kagome yelled. Totosai then ran towards Akira and hit the sword with a hard smash that made the sword fly in the air and out of Akira's grasp. Totosai then aimed strait for Akira. Akira jumped in the air and made a run for her sword.

"Don't fight me with your claws Akira! You must use the sword!" Totosai yelled. Akira listened and headed for her sword but she was blocked by a wall of fire. Akira backed up and saw Totosai a few feet in front of her. Totosai then hit Akira strait in the stomach. Akira grabbed her stomach in pain and before she could get up she was hit full force by the hammer Totosai had. She slid across to a near by tree and hit the tree with great force.

"AKIRA!" Inuyasha yelled to see if Akira was alright. "What the hell did you do to her!"

"I did what I was told to do. I had to fight Akira and see if she was able to weild her sword. Now that I see she hasn't then-" before Totosai could finish he felt a cold shiver through his body. "Is it me or does anyone else feel that."

"Yes. I feel a strong demonic aura," Miroku said ready to fight whatever it was.

"Yes. I feel it too." Sango said. Everyone was very careful but when they saw where Akira was she was no longer there.

"Hey where's Akira?" Shippo asked scared but before anyone could do anything they heard Totosai.

"Ahhh...Help!!" Everyone turned around only to discover that Totosai was being chased by Akira.

"Akira!" Kagome said confused and shocked.

"What's wrong with her." Shippo said.

"The strong demonic aura that we sensed.....is coming from Akira!" Miroku said. All everyone could do was look at Akira.

"Hah! You call yourself a demon! Your pathetic! Come and fight me you pathetic excuse for a demon!" Akira said but it wasn't her. Her voice was much deeper now and her look was different. Her eyes were black with red pupils. Her fangs and claws were longer and she seemed like a totally different person.

"Her face. It looks the same as when Inuyasha turned full fleshed demon!" Sango stated.

"That isn't good. If this is the same thing that happened to Inuyasha then were all in big trouble." Shippo said.

"This is why the wolf demon was so specific!" Totosai said.

"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha said.

"I'll explain later! First we need to stop Akira!" Totosai said.

"Hah! Like some stupid humans and a half breed are going to stop me! Hmm..I'll say that they might be challenging but I can see the strengths and weaknesses." Akira's demon said.

"Akira! I know your still in there! Please. Totosai was only training you! Its over, please!" Kagome yelled trying to bring back the Akira they all knew.

"Hahaha! Akira is deep in me. She's in a constant state right now. I'm Akira's demon! If you want her half back then your going to have fight me for it!" Akira said as she headed strait for the gang! Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and held it infront of him. Akira hit the sword full force that Inuyasha was taken back.

"She pushed the Tetsaiga!" Miroku said in disbelief. Akira only smiled and hit the sword in three areas. She stepped back and the Tetsaiga transformed back.

"The Tetsaiga transformed back!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm Akira! I can see anythings weakness, even that sword. Now prepare to die!" Akira headed strait for Inuyasha who was in shock of how powerful Akira's demon was. He pushed his sword away and headed strait for Akira. Akira was about to hit Inuyasha with her shadow ball when Inuyasha grabbed her by both hands. Akira struggled to get out of his grasp but nothing worked.

"Inuyasha you must retrieve the sword and stab Akira through her heart!" Totosai yelled and everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you crazy?! If I do that Akira will die!" Inuyasha said still holding Akira back.

"Trust me! By stabbing the sword through her heart the sword will paralyze the demon and control her! Now go!" Totosai explained. Inuyasha nodded and pushed Akira out of the way and headed for her sword. He grabbed and just when Akira was about to strike he stabbed the sword through her heart. The whole sword turned invisible when this happened and they saw Akira transform back. Inuyasha took out the sword and the sword became visible again. Akira only fainted due to her demon and the energy of her sword. Everyone then ran towards them to see if they were alright.

"Are you ok Inuyasha? You took a bad hit!" Shippo said.

"I'm fine. Its Akira I'm worried about!" Inuyasha said as he looked down to see Akira who was now sleeping in his arms.

"Totosai do you know anything about Akira?!" Miroku asked.

"Why don't we set up camp and I'll tell you everything about the great wolf demon and Akira's demonic energy." Totosai said and everyone started to set up camp. Kagome put a blanket so Akira could rest. When she was done everyone sat around the fire place and Totosai began to talk.

"Now let's begin...."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright guys thats a wrap! No its not the end! There's way more to come! Review please and tell me what you think of the fighting! I hope I did a good job on it! Ok guys I'm really excited to find out what you think! xox and please review! See next time!**

**Advanceinulover25**


	11. The Explantion of the Great Sword Kinaka

**Hello all and welcome to Chapter 11 of A New Member of the Family! Last time we all met was Akira's training with her sword. Now I wanted you guys to review cause I wrote the chapter as I thought of it. Well anyway so far only one review! I'm so disappointed but its ok cause as I go along I'm sending a shout out to my cousin Diana who is sometimes busy but still reads my story. So thanks! Anyway along with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not (yet i hope to) own any Inuyasha characters! Only Akira and the plot :) Anyway please enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

When Kagome finished putting Akira down she joined the others to discuss about Akira's powers.

"Now lets begin..." Totosai started. "The great wolf demon, Ryoshi, was one of the stongest demons in the country, next to your father Inuyasha. Where ever he went, it was danger for anyway who stood in his way. If there was a village that did not let him through he would slaughter the first person who tried to appose him."

"He's as as bad as Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Myoga said out of nowhere.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha said.

"He wasn't like that all time. You see, Ryoshi met a half demon named Haruka. This changed Ryoshi for the better and he changed for her." Myoga said.

"Yes thats it exacty," Totosai added. "Haruka was a half demon and not just your ordinary half demon. She was a special type."

"Like what exactly" Miroku said.

"She was a physic demon combined with the powers of the elements. Earth, Fire, Water, Ice, Air, you name it. She could do anything with those powers," Myoga said.**(If you watch pokemon then you know what I'm talking about. On with the story)**

"Well then where did her human come from." Inuyasha said.

"I believe it was from her mother. Akira's great grandmother to be exact. All of the lines of Akira's mother have had the potential of controlling the elements and any other thing that had some living. They were true demons." Myoga said.

"When Ryoshi met Haruka, it was as if Haruka purified his heart in that instant he saw her." Totosai said.

"What do you mean "purified his heart"? Kagome asked.

"Well, after the day they met, Ryoshi went through many villages, since he traveled a lot, but instead of having some sort of agruement or killing..He helped." Myoga said. "He saw men, women and children in need of help and the rest is history!"

"Haruka had a flute with her when she was alive," Totosai began. "Where ever you saw her, you would see her either with her flute or playing it."

"It was said that when a village was in need of medicine or saftey, all Haruka had to do was play her flute in the center of the village on the night of the full moon and then the village would instantly be back to health. Even the crops would begin to grow in her place. She would leave but in her place would be peace," Myoga explained.

"Ryoshi was a powerful demon who didn't care about a thing." Totosai started.

"But when Haruka met him, she saw the good in him and she never saw the evil that he possessed or so I believe. They truly loved each other." Myoga said happily. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other because Kagome accepted Inuyasha no matter what. Human or Demon. They both realized that they were looking at each other and blushed and looked away quickly.

"Two years had passed and rumors had it that Ryoshi and Haruka moved far away and had a child with them. That child was Akira." Totosai said. No one knew but Akira was now awake at this point listening to the whole conversation that was going on.

"Shippo.." Akira said weakly.

"Akira you shouldn't be moving around. You were badly wounded due to the sword that Inuyasha stabbed through you. It did you a lot of damage." Shippo said.

"I'm fine Shippo." Akira smiled.

"Ryoshi and Haruka were then never heard of. Since then Ryoshi and Haruka lived a happy life with their only daughter." Myoga said.

"Did they live near Kaede's village?" Sango asked.

"I believe so. Rumors had it that they lived near the sacred tree so yes." Myoga answered.

"Wow. I can't believe Akira went through all this and so little time with her own family," Kagome said sadly.

"Yes its a shame. After the death of Akira's parents she was shut down and then never--" but before Myoga could finish, a foot had smashed him mid sentence. It was Akira.

"Akira?!" Kagome said.

"Quit talking like you know me so well! You don't know what the hell I've been through so don't talk about my past without my permission!" Akira said. Her eyes were so full of anger and sadness that her glare would scare even Sesshomaru. "I've been through hell without them and you know what I don't need a flea and some old fart telling my past to anyone." Akira then started to walk away.

"Akira you shouldn't be moving around..." Shippo said as he chased after Akira.

"Well I can see why Akira would be mad." Miroku said.

"Yeah." Sango added. "I mean she misses her parents and where she grew up. I know how much pain she's dealing with."

"Is that what you had to deal with too, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha nodded. "When my mother died, I had to go through hell and live on my own. I didn't have any experience with demons so I understand what Akira had to go through. Just hearing it makes me think of what I went through. You know."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Akira wait!" Shippo yelled. He was trying to get Akira not to move so much.

"Shippo just go away. I'm fine," Akira said.

"I'm sorry that you lost your parents but we can help you. You have us and if it makes you feel any better...I lost my mother and father too." Shippo said.

"I'm sorry Shippo" Akira said. They both soon stopped at a near by waterfall. "Shippo can you do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?" Shippo asked.

"Could you stand guard while I go for a swim" Akira said.

"What but the water is so cold and--" Shippo was cut off by Akira.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Just like the hot springs relaxes you, the cold running water relaxes me too." Akira said calmly.

"Ok Akira I'll stand guard. You can count on me" Shippo said.

"Oh and Shippo," Akira started, "Thanks for the confort." She smiled.

"Oh no problem," Shippo said through a blush, "It was the least I could do."

"Alright just throw me a scream if anyway comes ok." Akira said.

"Yup" Shippo said. Akira went behind a bolder and got undressed. Shippo went a few feet away so that he could check if anyone was coming and to give Akira some privacy. Akira went inside the water and relaxed.

**(Ok guys the italics is Akira, the bold will be Akira's demon and Akira's human will be bold italics.)**

_'Mother and Father. I wonder if your watching over me at this very moment. The sword is too much for me to handle. I mean as soon as I got injured my demon came out and started to control me. It was like my whole body was a mind of its own." _Akira thought.

**"Were you scared Akira," Akira's demon said which made Akira jump. "You'll get used to it don't worry, in time you'll understand. Besides were one." Akira's demon said.**

_**"Akira its no just you and your demon. I'm here too." Akira's human said which made Akira a bit calmer.**_

_'Listen I know ok I just need to think things through ok.' _Akira said and her two sides left her to her things. Akira just looked up at the moon and thinked of her mother and how they would always look at it when Akira's father went away. She touched her birthmark which was a wolf howling. A few tears ran down her cheeks and so she went on looking at the moon trying to remember the memories she had.

Shippo was high in the tree looking for anyone who would come there way. He then heard a few voices and coming in close. It was Kagome and Inuyasha. They were trying to look for Akira.

_'Uh-oh this isn't good.' _Shippo thought.

"Are you sure she went through here," Kagome said.

"Yeah her scent goes through here." Inuyasha said. Then Shippo came out of the tree and put his arms out to stop them.

"Shippo?!" They both said.

"Stop you can't go through!" Shippo said.

"Oh really and why not?!" Inuyasha said.

"Um..because..um..I claim this taritory..yeah thats right." Shippo said nervously. _'I can't tell them that Akira's here.'_

"Why you little runt! Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then kicked Shippo which made him jump through the air. He landed right infront of Akira who was just about to come out. Shippo and Akira looked at each other and Akira went back into the water and screamed.

"Wait no Akira its not what it looks like!" Shippo said throwing his hands infront of him in defense.

"Shippo I told you to stand guard not to stand guard here!" Akira said blushing a deep red. "Get out!"

"Wait Akira please." Shippo tried to calm her down but Akira through a barrier around her a pushed Shippo out of the way.

"Did you here that?" Inuyasha said.

"You know I don't have good hearing like you." Kagome said.

"Shh..Listen." They both listened and heard Akira and Shippo fighting.

"That's Akira and Shippo." Kagome said before she could say anything else Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand and made a run for Akira. When they got there the saw Shippo on a high tree but no Akira.

"Shippo where's Akira." Kagome said. Shippo pointed to the waterfall.

"She's trying to relax you know. She's bathing." Shippo said. Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked and looked to see if Akira was there. They saw her head and Inuyasha hid behind a tree while Kagome went to get Akira.

"I tried to tell you." Shippo said exhausted.

"Its ok Shippo. You were only trying to protect Akira right?" Kagome said which made Shippo blush. Akira came out and started to get dressed.

"Akira are you alright." Kagome said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Akira said still having the blush on her face.

"You sure your face is red." Kagome said.

"I'm fine ok." Akira said looking away. She had the same face as Inuyasha when ever Kagome caught him blushing.

"Well ok. Let's go back to camp." Kagome said.

"Ok." Akira said. She looked to see Shippo who was climbing out of the tree.

"Akira I'm sorry but--" Shippo started but was cut off.

"Its ok Shippo you were only trying to protect me right?" Akira said which made Shippo blush.

"Um..yeah." Shippo said.

"Thanks. No come on." Akira said and handing out a hand to Shippo. She smiled and Shippo went into her arms. They both went back following behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha. Do you think Shippo starting to have a thing with Akira?" Kagome said into his ear so Akira and Shippo wouldn't hear.

"Do you think Akira is too?" Inuyasha said. "Yeah I've been noticing it lately too."

"Let's just leave them ok." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded. They all came back to camp and sat around the fire. Shippo was still in Akira's arms when they all sat down.

"Well I'm off." Totosai said.

"Where are you going?" Sango said.

"Back home oh and Akira here." Totosai said handing over Akira's sword. "I hope that you'll use this sword well. It will protect you throughout your journey." Akira just looked at the sword and nodded as if to say thank you. With everything said, Totosai left them and went back home.

"Wait a minute he didn't tell about the sword. That old man." Inuyahsa said.

"Don't worry I'm here." Myoga said jumping up and down.

"Myoga you know about the sword's power?" Miroku said.

"Well of course who do think was there helping Totosai and Ryoshi." Myoga said and everyone stayed quite. "Well Akira's sword is no different from yours Master Inuyasha."

"Oh really? How so?" Inuyasha said.

"Well the sword was forged by Ryoshi's fang and Haruka's physic powers." Myoga started. Everyone seemed shocked and listened in. "The sword works the same way as the Tetsaiga. Its called the Kinaka."

"The Kinaka?" Kagome said.

"Yes the Kinaka protects Akira from becoming a full fleshed demon. Akira's demon is a powerful demon. Most of her power comes from her father, Ryoshi." Myoga said. "Her demon is even strong enough to kill Inuyasha's demon half!"

"Wow. That's a strong demon." Sango said in disbelief.

"Precisly! That's why when Akira was born, Ryoshi and Haruka sensed her power and Ryoshi road off to Totosai to make a sword, Kinaka. The sword holds in all the power and enables Akira to control the power. If she is far away from her sword for too long or if she's injured during battle without her sword, she immediatly becomes a demon." Myoga said.

"So that's why father told me to never leave it." Akira said.

"Yes and will you." Myoga said.

"Well if it keeps my demon in tack then no I won't lose sight of my sword Kinaka." Akira said.

"Phew that's good. Now all you have to do is master it." Myoga said.

"Yeah but we already saw what happened. She almost killed Totosai." Inuyasha said.

"Yes I am aware of that. That is why you're going to train her Master Inuyasha" Myoga said.

"What?!" Inuyasha almost screamed.

"Well your the only person who both understand the swords power and train Akira and your the only one who is campable to." Myoga said in his defense. "Don't worry she won't kill you--Wait Akira did the sword pulse or anything when Totosai gave it to you?"

"Um..No...Why?" Akira said.

"Well then you see. Akira won't attack you since the sword has already had a taste of Akira's demon blood." Myoga said.

"Well ok I guess." Inuyasha said and then looked at Akira. "We'll start tommorrow." Akira just nodded.

**Meanwhile...**

"So is that why you want her," a female voice said.

"Yes. That is why I have been watching her. I wanted to wait for her demon to be awakened so that I may be ready," a man said while looking into a mirror. "Kagura get the demons ready. Tommorrow we'll start."

"As you wish." the women named Kagura said.

_'Hmm. Soon you'll be mine Akira. You, your demon and your pathetic friends. Tommorrow we shall meet and you will never be the same again. Your'll be mine.' _the man said as he smiled down at the girl.

"There ready. Naraku what do you want me to do now." Kagura said.

"We shall see tommorrow morning if Akira can withstand her precious sword." the man named Naraku said. He grinned and then went to prepare for the day ahead.

_'Tommorrow you'll be mine...._

* * *

**Well thats it for this chapter. What will happen during Akira's training and what plan does Naraku have in mind? Well your just going to have to find out. Oh, I can't believe I finished this chapter! Well hopefully I at least get five reviews but a doubt it. BUT PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE! Well anyway I hope you guys are reading my story AND Avalon Demon High. I mean that story is gold. I want to give a shout out to Inu-Gurl07 for the updates on her story. Please review people and I'll see you next time.....**

**Advanceinulover25**


	12. Akira's Comeback

**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry it took so long for me to update but things were a bit busy. Anyway, I only got like one review and so far I only have like what two more chapters until I get to the action of my story. Well hopefully...Anyway. I want to thank all of my friends who have read but emailed me instead. I thank you. Oh and I want to thank my cuz Diana for reading it too. Oh and any of you who have read my story and have reviewed, thank you and I apreciate it very much. Now let me shut up and get to the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. Only Akira! Ok on with the story oh and enjoy! AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"Ok honey close your eyes and make a wish," Haruka said._

_"Ok mama" Akira said as the two of them kneeled down in front of the sacred tree. The prayed for a safe and wonderful journey and wished for Ryoshi's safety. When Akira was done she got up and started to climb the tree with her mother right behind her. She sat on her mother's lap and enjoyed the view._

_"So mama, what did you wish for," Akira asked her mother._

_"Well I can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true." Haruka said to her daughter. Akira nodded and sighed. Haruka noticed it and told her daughter, "But I did pray that we'd be safe. So are you ok now."_

_"Yes! I wished for the samething too!" Akira said with a smile on her face._

_"Well I'm glad. I love you, Akira." Haruka said with a warm smile on her face and while hugging her tight._

"Mama?" Akira said as she got up and noticed everyone asleep. _'Oh...it was only a dream.'_ Akira thought with disappointment. She then got up and started to take a walk deep into the forest. When she saw a high tree she jumped to the highest branch and sat on it. She then looked up at the sky and noticed the the moon was almost completly black.

_'Damn. Tommorrow is the night when the moon becomes fully black. Could things get any worse?' _Akira said to herself._ 'I wish you were here though mom. You always knew the right thing to say to me.'_

_'I am with you honey.'_ Akira heard a voice and started to look around to see how was talking to her. She look up the sky and an image of her mother ran through her head.

_'Did you forget what I told you?' _Akira jumped in surprise. It was her mother. _'I told you that whenever your lonely, just play...'_ Her voice fated out and Akira understood what her mother was trying to tell her. Akira then pulled out the flute her mother gave her and she then started to play.

**Meanwhile.....**

Everyone was still fast asleep..except for a curtain someone. The sun was about to rise and it wasn't long for Akira's training to begin. Inuyasha got up and stretched. The earlier the better. When Inuyasha was about to wake Akira up, he noticed that she wasn't there. He sniffed the air for her scent and finally caught it. He followed her scent into the forest. As he ran deeper into the forest he heard a flute playing. **(If you guys want to know what she's playing, then its the song Blue Clouds from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. She's playing the flute part of the song. Ok on with the story) **As he got closer to Akira the flute playing got louder. He finally saw that the flute playing was coming from Akira. When Akira was done he still didn't say anything until Akira noticed he was there.

"That was a beautiful song. Did your mother teach it to you?" Inuyasha said when Akira looked down. She smiled and jumped down from her spot up in the tree.

"Yeah. My mom always did that. Whenever I was upset about something or when I was in some sort of pain. She'd play her flute and all my pain would just go away." Akira said. "You know my father would always hum along with the flute. haha..he'd be so funny though." Akira said while giggling. Inuyasha just smiled and both went back to camp.

"Well I guess we can start off with our training." Inuyasha said as he got his sword and Akira's.

"But what about them?" Akira said, referring to everyone who was sleeping.

"Ah don't worry about them. Besides I already told Kagome that we'd be heading somewhere safe for us to train." Inuyasha said.

"Ok I guess," Akira said.

"Ok then lets go!" and with that said the two headed out to begin Akira's training with the Kinaka. The two didn't go to far away from camp but they were far away enough so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Ok here we are," Inuyasha said. He was referring to an opening that was just right for them to train. "Hey,..'

"I'm here" Akira said as she snapped back to reality.

"Don't worry about me getting hurt or anything ok. Besides I've been through much more then this. So don't worry, got it." Inuyasha said. Akira seemed concerned about something else but she still seemed to listen to Inuyasha was saying. "Just give me your best shot." Akira nodded and were ready to begin.

"Oh brother I can't believe they left without me," Myoga said trying to find where Akira and Inuyasha left. "Lets see here...." He then heard a clash that sounded like two swords were clashed together. "Ah I found them!"

"Hey your pretty good," Inuyasha said.

"Your not bad yourself," Akira said. The two were panting by this point. "Ow!"

"Whats wrong," Inuyasha asked but then figured it waz Myoga.

"Greetings Lady Akira, I trust that you are doing well." Myoga said.

"Yeah but could you do me a favor and not suck my blood!" Akira said.

"Myoga what the hell are you doing here. I thought you'd be gone with Totosai." Inuyasha said.

"Yes well I just wanted to make sure that Akira was doing alright." Myoga said which in turn made Inuyasha a bit ticked.

"Thank you but you don't have to worry. I'm doing fine." Akria said.

"Well then have you completed you training." Myoga asked.

"For the time being but yes. Why do you ask?" Akira said.

"Its time for you to learn the next step of you training." Myoga said.

"Which is what exactly," Inuyasha asked.

"Akira what I want you to do is hold the Kinaka like if it was an extention of your arm." Myoga explained.

"Ok," Akira nodded and held out her arm along with the Kinaka. As she held it a strange aura formed around it. The sword glowed a bright blue and gold. "Whats happening?"

"Now what I want you to do is think of any element at all. I would try the element of water first if I were you." Myoga said.

"Ok I'll try." Akira concetrated as hard as she could. She closed her eyes and thought about the element of water. A few seconds later the sword formed into water and all of a sudden it began to rain.

"You did it Lady Akira! You've mastered the element of water!" Myoga said while jumping up and down.

"Wow so all I have to do is think of the element I want and thats it!" Akira said.

"Precisely. You see once you think of an element the sword then forms into it. If not them the element forms around it. Afterwards you can command any attack with that element" Myoga explained.

"Can I merge the elements as one" Akira asked.

"But of course! Your father and mother insisted on it!" Myoga said. All Akira could do was watch what had just happened. She had mastered her sword in just a few tries. She smiled at what she accomplished and then sheathed her sword.

"Wow your stronger then what I had imagined," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, but its all thanks to you both that I am this strong. Thank you." Akira said with her warm smile.

"Hey its no problem besides I was happy to." Inuyasha said.

"He's right but not at first at least. He was frightened that you might kill him." Myoga said.

"Would you shut up you damn flea! And you shouldn't even be talking! Your the one who's always afraid!" Inuyasha said. All Akira could do was just laugh a bit. The two walked back to camp only to realize that it was almost night fall. Akira grew more nervous as the sun started to go down.

"Hey you two how did the training go." Kagome said.

"Fine I guess. For once Myoga didn't run off like the coward he was." Inuyasha said.

"I had a perfectly good reason for staying and I am not a coward. I simply just go to fetch help thats all." Myoga stated.

"Hey Akira are you alright?" Shippo asked. Akira hearing his voice snapped back to reality and looked at Shippo.

"Oh yea I'm just tired thats all." Akira said.

Everyone then sat around the campfire. Kagome was making her instint noodles for everyone so everyone just started to make their own little conversations besides Akira who was high up in a near tree. She watched the sun go down and in turn her claws became human nails, her hair turned black, fangs no longer visable but her eyes remained the same. She sighed to herself and decided to climb out of the tree and walk a bit to clear her head. When she reached the bottom of the tree she heard a voice. It was Kagome calling out for her.

"Akira! Akira!" Kagome called out. When then she spotted her sitting down on the base of the tree she was just it. "Oh there you are! Come on aren't you hungry?"

"No I'll eat later thanks" Akira said trying not to look at her.

"Hey whats wrong? Are you sick?" Kagome said.

"No I'm fine, really." Akira said.

"Are you sure? You loo-" Kagome gasped when she saw that Akira didn't look the same.

"Yeah I know." Akira said ashamed of herself.

"Why didn't you tell us before," Kagome said. Akira just looked down at her feet. "You shouldn't be scared. I mean your not the only one that changes into a human at this time of month" Akira shot up at her last sentence.

"What do you mean?" Akira said confused about what Kagome was saying.

"Inuyasha changes to his human form tonight as well." Kagome said.

"Really?!" Akira said shocked.

"Yeah now come on. You must be hungry." Kagome said but Akira didn't have to anwser because her stomach answered for her with a loud growl. Akira just blushed. With that accomplished Kagome helped Akira to camp. Once the two of them were there, everyone just looked at Akira as if nothing.

"Akira you change to your human form too," Shippo said.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell everyone sooner. I guess I was just scared you know." Akira said ashamed.

"You shouldn't be. Besides were all like family here so you don't need to worry." Sango said.

"Yes besides Inuyasha has the samething only his temper really never goes away. Unless he's alone with Kagome" Miroku said and he recieved a blow to the head.

"Would you shut up! You stupid lecher." Inuyasha said with a blush. This made Akira blush cause she knew that with Kagome he really did care a lot about her. She just giggled, which made Inuyasha blush more and he just crossed his arms.

"So lets just say we all eat and then go to sleep ok guys." Sango said which made everyone calm down and eat. After everyone finished eating diner, Kagome and Sango made sure that everything was ready to be set for the next day. Miroku and Shippo were taking care of the fire so everyone would sleep well and warm. Akira and Inuyasha were the only ones that were far from the group.

"Let me guess, your mom had the same kind of transformation, right." Inuyasha said which made Akira snap back to look at him in surprisement. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Akira felt really uncomfortable to tell him something so personal. She told him anyway seeing how he too was like her. "Yeah she was a half demon so natural she had to change to a full human sooner or later. I guess her trasformation passed down to me." Inuyasha just listened to what Akira had to say. "The thing I loved about the most was that my mother always had a smile on her face. Even if she in a weak stage she would still show courage in her eyes."

"Wow." was all Inuyasha could say.

"Yeah every night when it was our weak night, she'd tak me to the sacred tree and we'd sleep on top of the trunk untill daylight. It was fun to be with her." Akira said. She had a warm smile on but her eyes seemed distant and sad. Inuyasha just patted her on the head and went into a slubber himself. Akira just smiled and decided to rest a bit too for the big day tommorow. But what she didn't realize was that the day ahead of her was more big than she thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok guys I am super sorry that i couldn't update. I was really and I mean really buzy here and i'm sorry. And plus I had writers block and also I think i'm going to do a second story and a third but there coming so for any of you that were patient enough to wait... THANK YOU! Your the best. And so i will shut up and get along with the next chapter. Tell me if you guys want Kikyo in the next one or Kouga ok Thank you. and please review!**


	13. The Kidnapped Akira

**Hello all! This is your author Advanceinulover25 of A New Member of the Family and bringing you Chapter 13. Wow I can't believe im already at this chapter. I only have a chapter to go until the awesome action begins....well um i hope its action enough but hopefully you'll review and let me know. Anyway im just going to go right into this Chapter and i just want to send a shout out to miko2miko4ever. Your story is awesome! Anyway enjoy the chappie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will. (but one day it'll be mine). Ok on with the show.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As the sun was rising above, so was a new day. Akira and Inuyasha transformed back to their half demon form. As usual Akira was the first to wake up. She stretched out and readied herself for the up coming day. She washed her face by a near river and then looked at her reflecting.

_'Yup it happens everytime.' _Akira said as if nothing new really happened to her but to us she changed very much. Instead of her usual silver hair, she had black hair and her eyes were a stayed bright gold color. Everything seemed in order only now her hair color and eyes were different. She decided to wait for the others to get up so she could explain her transformation. After what happened to her yesterday, she decided not to keep anymore secrets from the group, so she waited patiently for the others awakening. As she walked back to camp she noticed that everyone had already woken up. _'Wow their fast!'_ Akira thought as she walked in as if nothing. When everyone noticed she was back everyone was sort of in surprise. _'Figures! I knew they'd freak out! Oh well, might as well tell them now then never!'_

"Akira is that you?!" Shippo said stunned by Akira's apperance.

"Yea its me Shippo." Akira said calmly trying not to get angry. She was very much used to being asked question of her transformation but every once in while she wondered if people would stop asking them but as the saying goes, beggers can't be choicers.

"What happened to you? You almost look like an ordinary human?" Miroku said.

"Yea well its a long story." Akira said while scratching the back of her head.

"We've got time" Sango said reasuring Akira.

"Well you see every once in a while I transform differently after the night of the new moon and it rarley ever happens. Like today I transformed into this image. Believe or not this is what I really look like. In other words I looked like this when I was first born." Akira said with a shy smile.

"Wow and this happens a lot" Kagome said.

"Yeah, but only every once in a while. Its not like Im going to turn to a different image after every new moon. This image is going to stay for a pretty long time so don't worry guys." Akira said through a smile to reasure everyone.

"Well it must come in handy," Sango said.

"Yeah it does, well sometimes," Akira said remembering from the past when she used to transform like this. No one really noticed but Shippo just kept looking at Akira like if he saw a flower just bloom right in front of him. Akira noticed his glare and turned around to look at him.

"Uh Shippo...Whats wrong?" Akira said.

"Oh um..." Shippo said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You.. um.. just.. look.. really.. pretty today Akira." He kept on stumbling his words through a strong blush on his face. Akira heart skiped a beat. No one has every told her she was pretty besides her own parents. She saw Shippo still in an embarassement face and she wanted to cry of happiness but instead she smiled at Shippo and said.

"Thanks Shippo! Believe it or not but that really means a lot to me" Akira said.

"Really, 'cause I really meant it Akira. You really are pretty and not just because you look like what you are right now. Your always pretty." Shippo said through a really beat red blush. Akira then decided to hug Shippo as tight as she could and whispered something to his ear that made Shippo blush even more. They let go and soon just smiled.

"So you look like you mom now don't you?" Kagome said

"No I look like my father because he's the one with this image but I have my mother's eyes so I guess that counts for something," Akira said through a shy smile. Everyone then packed up to go and headed for Kaede's village. About half way to the village Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" Kagome asked but before he had time to answer a huge tornado came their way. Then it disapeared and out of the tornado came Kouga.

"Its Kouga" Kagome said which made Inuyasha growl.

"Hello Kagome. I hope you've been doing okay without me." Kouga said while walking towards her but of course Inuyasha was already in front of him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kouga. What the hell are you doing here you stupid flea bag," Inuyasha said.

"Why should I tell you? Its none of your concern you mangy mutt." Kouga said back. He then looked around as if he was looking for something. He soon found what he was looking for or in this case _who_ he was lookig for.

"Hey I remember you. Your Akira right!" Kouga said. Akira looked up at the wolf demon surprised by his memorization.

"Yea and your Kouga right. Its a pleasure to meet you again!" Akira said as if she hasn't seen him in years.

"The pleasures all mine. So Akira you ready to do some one on one training with me?" Kouga said. Akira jumped in surprise. She had forgotten that Kouga promised to train with her. She bit her bottom lip nervous to say either yes or no.

"Listen you stupid flea bag, she's already doing her training, with me. So why don't you just run along!" Inuyasha said in fustration.

"Hey I asked her, not you, you stupid mutt face. And in case you haven't noticed, Akira's a wolf demon **and** a dog demon. So thats why I'm here, to train her wolf side!" Kouga said. Inuyasha was getting really pissed off by Kouga's outbursts but before he could even do anything he felt something bite him.

"Hello Master Inuyasha! You should really now by now tha-" Myoga didn't even finish his sentence because he was hit and he landed on Inuyasha's hand.

"Myoga! I thought you were with Totosai!" Inuyasha said.

"I was but I decided to stay until Akira fufilled her duties to her training. So that is why I am here." Myoga started. Inuyasha just glared at him to continue. "You should let Kouga train Akira as well!" This made Inuyasha confused but not the others.

"You see if Akira has training of both her wolf demon side and her dog demon side then she has a better chance of really weilding her swords and her true power. So I vote a yes, for Kouga's training with Akira." Myoga said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and Kouga just smirked at his victory.

"Just don't hurt her, you got that wolf!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah yeah!" Kouga said waving off. "So you ready Akira?"

"Yeah I guess." Akira said through a shaky voice.

"Hey its not going to be nothing hard. First I'm going to teach you speed and agility. Were going to start off by running." Kouga said. Akira now freaked out.

"Are you kidding me! I can run as fast as you can!" Akira said in disbelief.

"I'd be surprised if you did and I don't expect you to. I'm going to run beside you. I just want to see how fast you run and then we'll see where we need our work. Got it!" Kouga said. Akira seemed a little bit more confident now that she knew what she was going to do.

"Ok then lets run" Kouga said and Akira waved good-bye to everyone before taking off and Kouga following right behind her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now night fall and Akira and Kouga did not come back from their training. They've been training since this morning and Kagome was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry Kagome." Sango said. "I know Kouga will take really good care of Akira. Besides I don't think he's just going to leave her all by herself right?"

"Yea I guess." Kagome said and soon started a new convesation with Sango.

Over near the sacred tree came a man carrying a young girl. It was Kouga carrying Akira who was now tired from all the training with Kouga.

"I guess I worked a little too hard huh?" Akira said.

"Actually you weren't half bad. I'm surprised your this strong Akira. Where'd you learn to fight?" Kouga said.

"Before my mother and father died, my father used to teach me a few tricks here and there and I would just basically follow what he did. My mother used to teach me spells and all the elements around us. I guess you could say I learned a lot from watching them battle demons." Akira said.

"Do you miss them?" Kouga said but he didn't get a response.

"Akira?" Kouga said again but then saw that Akira was fast sleeping on Kouga's back. _'You poor thing. All alone in the world without anyone every asking or worrying for you. I wonder what it was like for her, to see her parents die by protecting her.' _Kouga thought as he walked the rest of the way to Kaede's village with Akira.

"Hey their back you guys!" Shippo said. Everyone soon got up and were standing outside only to find that Akira was fast asleep on Kouga's back.

"She had a long day today. She's okay, she just needs some rest thats all." Kouga said as he laid Akira down for her to rest.

"Kouga are you hurt" Kagome said referring to Kouga's cuts all over his body.

"No I'm fine. I'm glad I took the beating though and not her." Kouga said smiling down at Akira.

"I'm sure she's going to want to thank you after she wakes up you know," Inuyasha said. Kouga turned around to look at him and then looked back at Akria. Kouga nodded.

"Would you like to stay?" Shippo said. Kouga really didn't like it but he felt like he needed to be with Akira until she woke up. So he stayed for the night and stayed by Akira's side until the next morning.

**Meanwhile...**

"Are we all set Kagura?" Naraku said.

"Everything is as you wished." Kagura said to her master Naraku.

"Excellent. Tommorrow everything will change for Inuyasha and his friends," Naraku said through a grin

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning Akira woke up only to find out that it was late in the morning **(A/N: I don't know maybe like noon or around there)** She quickly got up and walked out of the hut only to meet Kouga at the door way.

"Hey your up! Good Morning!" Kouga said. Akira said good morning too and the two walked out.

"Oh..I hope I wasn't too much trouble yesterday. I guess I was more tired then i thought I was." Akira said a bit ashamed.

"Hey don't worry about it. If I were you, I'd probably drop dead on the ground before I continued with the training so no need to be sorry." Kouga said giving a reasuring smile. Akira really seemed to like Kouga. In many ways, she saw that Kouga was the type of demon to know everything and everyone around himself. He really understood what Akira was going through and she could see that through his smile, Kouga had a big heart full of love and care. She smiled up at him and said her thank you.

"Well I'm off. I want to see if I can get a wiff of Naraku's scent." Kouga said to the gang. "I guess I'll see you around my dearest Kagome." Kouga said while holding Kagome's hands.

"I'll see you around Kouga." Kagome said.

"I'm giving you three seconds to take your damn scrawny hands off Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Alright jeez" Kouga said which got Inuyasha even more pissed off.

"Look you! If you got something to say then say it you stupid scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said and just like that Inuyasha, face first, hit the ground hard.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing ya' Akira." Kouga said. "I hope we can train even harder when I come back! Okay?"

"Ok. Thanks for everything Kouga. Take care." Akira said through a smile but her eyes were full of sadness and it looked like she was going to cry. Kouga saw this and felt a bit bad to be leaving her so he hugged close to him so Akira could feel a little bit better.

"I'll come back soon okay. I promise" Kouga said rubbing her head. Another promise to be kept, Akira thought and smiled deeply for Kouga and she then returned the hug as a good-bye. They said their goodbyes and just like that Kouga was off like the wind to find Naraku.

Everyone headed back to the village to have some lunch after their little good bye. Akira was full of happiness because even though he was always flirting with Kagome, she knew that he only did it because Kouga viewed her as a great friend then something more. He had someone else in his heart and in his mind. Akira couldn't wait for Kouga's return, so that she could tell him everything that went around. As everyone headed back to Kaede's village, something didn't seem so right.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango said seeing him stop.

"Don't you sense it?" Miroku said. Inuyasha sniffed the air and soon tensed up and finally knew what Miroku was sensing.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "He's close by."

"Wait, who is this Naraku guy?" Akira said obviously worried.

"He's the one person who were trying to track down and defeat," Shippo said, "He's collecting all the shikon fragrements in order to be a full fledge demon. He has done terrable things to us and mainly us. He's the type of guy who plays with peoples emotion."

"Sounds bad" Akira said. "I'll try and help in anyway I can."

"No!" Inuyasha said. "Your not getting hurt"

"Its coming!" Miroku said.

Everyone looked up and the sky that was once blue and clear was now a dark cloud of demonic aura and out of the sky came Naraku with Kagura and Kanna. Demons covered the sky and at this point things were about to get interesting for Naraku. Naraku smiled and now was on the ground.

"Well, well. Inuyasha and friends. Its so good to see everyone again." Naraku said in his deep voice.

"Naraku, you bastard. What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha said.

"I'll only came here to rechreive something." Naraku said and was searching the group when he then landed his eyes on Akira. Naraku smirked at her and Akria was afraid. She could see so many things inside this person. She didn't know what to think. She stared up at Naraku's face in order to see how strong the person truly was but she landed her eyes on him, suddenly her head started to ache.

"What's wrong Akira? Aren't you able to look inside my heart?" Naraku said. Everyone stared at him in shock. How did he know about Akira and her ability's? That thought was running through everyone's head as they looked at Akira and Naraku. For some reason Akira's head hurt like if she was hit in the head by boulder. She didn't know wat to do.

"Akira are you okay?" Shippo said.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Akira said trying to stand strait. She the held on to her sword tightly.

"Well then I'll have what I want in a little while. Kagura," Naraku said as he looked at Kagura. Kagura nodded and with one quick move of her hand the demons sprang to life and started to attack the gang.

"Get ready!" Miroku said. Even Akira was ready to fight due to the many demons that were approaching them. Miroku and Sango were working together, Kagome stayed beside Inuyasha, and Shippo stayed close to Akira. Everyone was fighting their hardest but what no one realized was that somewhere in the bushes, someone was watching Akira closely. Her beating black eyes never left Akira. She smiled at her success at how close she was to her goal. Akira fought hard but even though her she held her sword close, her head seemed to keep telling her something.

_"Run away! Get away from here!" _Both her demon and her human said to her

"Run away? Why?" Akira said back

_"Your in danger!"_

"From what?" But Akira couldn't concetrate on her thoughts because she was to worried about fighting off the demons.

Her demon and human were still screaming in her head telling her to get out. She tried to close her eyes and focus her energy. Her eyes glowed crimson blue and she then fired a blast from her hand. She was panting hard and all of a sudden she collapsed to her knees. Akira looked around to see everyone else but they were all in battle. Akira stood up and fought more.

"There's way too many of them!" Kagome said.

"Even if we use the Wind Scar or my Wind Tunnel, they'll just come back!" Miroku said.

"We aren't getting anywhere at this rate!" Inuyasha said. As he did another Wind Scar to get more demons, but again, more came back.

"Now.." said the women in hiding.

Akira was still fighting her all and she then came to her knees again to catch her breath. She put up a barrier around herself so the demons that were coming towards her would bounce back. She couldn't fight anymore and when she closed her eyes, her eyes turned crimson blue again and with one hand towards the demons she yelled "Dark Seal" and with that all the demons seemed to be sucked up like if they were entering a hole but instead they were gone from the sky. Akira pnted even harder and her barrier fell. She was now out of breath. She didn't realize that someone was right behind her. When she turned around it was too everyone was fighting, the demons started to decrease and when the last Wind Scar was used, the demons were gone.

"Good work, Inuyasha and friends." Naraku said through a smirk.

"Naraku you bastard, what the hell is going on her. What do you want?" Inuyasha said.

"Like I said before, I only came here to pick a little thing up." Naraku said. "Natsumi, do you have her in your possesion."

"Of course. When I say I'll do something, I'll accomplish it with no worries." The women named Natsumi said. Everyone turned around to look at her only to see her carrying Akira unconcuious. The women had long black hair, black eyes with blue pupils. She wore a kimono much like Sesshomaru's only it was in black and red design. She word armor and she had two swords. One on her left hip and one on her back. She smiling at the group who seemed in shock.

"Don't worry, she's alive but soon she'll be what I want her to be." Natsumi said.

"Put her down right now." Inuyasha growled.

"Or what, you'll kill me with your Wind Scar." Natsumi said. "I wouldn't because if you did then that would mean putting Akira's life in danger. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Natsumi smiled.

"Was this your plan all along Naraku. To kidnap Akira!" Miroku said.

"Yes. This young girl has many qualities that I would love to control. I decided to kidnap her and put her in my grasp with the help of Natsumi who is a demon capable of dark priestess powers. So come to my castle if you'd like and save Akira. I'll be awaiting your return." Naraku said as they all flew along with Akira.

"No stop! Come back here you wench!" Inuyasha said. Natsumi was only smiling down at all of them knowing that they were worried about the girl Akira.

"Hmm... as Naraku instructed, come to the castle if you want to see your little girl again." Natsumi said and in a blink of an eye, they were gone. The sky that was black and full of demonic aura was now a clear again but now the sun was setting.

"Damn it all" Inuyasha growled.

"Let's hurry to Naraku's castle." Miroku said. "If he wanted us to come then of course he would leave some sort of direction to where, am I right." Everyone nodded and Inuyasha started to sniff the air. In a few seconds he caught a wiff of Naraku's scent.

"That way. I can smell Naraku and Akira." Inuyasha said.

"Good! Let's go!" Miroku said as he got on Kirara with Sango and Kagome got on Inuyasha's back.

_"Please be safe Akira"_ Kagome and Inuyasha thought.

Akira layed on a matt that was layed out directly under the moon. Natsumi layed Akira down on the matt and let her sleep for a while.

_"Soon you'll be mine to control"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that was a good cliffy. Anyways I really hope this is good enough. Anyways I'm sorry if all of you like already gave up on me at this point but you have no idea what I'm going throught right now! Anyways...I'm not going to force you guys to leave me a review. I just want to know what you guys think so far of my story ya know. You can either email me, PM me or leave a review. Anyways what will happen to Akira guys? If you guys have any suggestions about what the next chapter should be leave me something okay. =) Well anyways i got to go but i'll see all you fabulous reviewers sooner or later then ya think ;p R&R or PM**


	14. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! This is Advanceinulover25! I know some of you are really pissed that I didn't update. Im sorry. Lets see this is obviously an Author's Note and I will delete it after Im done with everything. **

**I will be rewriting this story because yes it is my first one but I didn't realize how much it really sucked and how many times a messed up. So until I get to chapter 15 (I believe) will be the official new chapter. The rest is are just replacing the other 14 chapters. **

**If you all don't mind please re-read this story when its updated. I really would like to appreciate that. Also thank you for everyone who has actually waited this long. Im very sorry and hopefully I will get back to you all so thank you very much for your time.**

**Again I will be re-writing this story for certain reasons. The plot will be the same and all its just details and extra-details that I want to pull in and pull out. Thanks everyone and have a wonderful weekend! **

**Advanceinulover25**


End file.
